


Colonel Fitzwilliam Lends a Hand

by LissaMU



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonel Fitzwilliam is very helpful, Darcy and Elizabeth are adorable, F/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Colonel Fitzwilliam is excited to meet this Elizabeth Bennet that Darcy keeps talking about, but when he does, it seems that she doesn't think as highly of his cousin as he thinks of her. Perhaps he could help clear some things up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Colonel Fitzwilliam-centric stories. This fic is complete and will update weekly.  
> Note: The explicit rating only applies to the epilogue, the rest of the fic is Teen and above.

Fitzwilliam Darcy checked his appearance one last time before running out to meet his cousin at the carriage. 'Come on, come on! Get that trunk in the blasted carriage!' he yelled to the footman. 'I wish to get on the road as soon as possible!'

'I say, Darcy, you seem exceedingly eager to visit Aunt Catherine this year!' exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam as he boarded the Darcy carriage. 'Could it be that your attachment to Rosings increases as she would wish it to?' he teased.

Darcy rolled his eyes. 'If by that you mean that I am eager to see Anne, you could not be more wrong. I have no intention of marrying our cousin, now or ever. You know that Fitzwilliam.'

The colonel chuckled. 'Yes, yes, I know. But then why are you in such a hurry to go? I usually have to drag you out the door of your townhouse.'

'Well…I have been informed that we can expect much… livelier company than what we are accustomed to at Rosings.' He stopped and blushed slightly.

Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And are you going to tell me about this lively company?'

'Collins, the parson, is lately married to a lady named Charlotte Lucas. She is from Hertfordshire, and, according to Aunt Catherine, currently has visitors staying at Hunsford. One of them is her sister, and the other is her friend, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I met her, er, them when I was at Netherfield with Bingley. Miss Bennet has a very sharp wit and lively mind. I think you will like her very much.' By this time Darcy was blushing furiously, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'Well, that will make a welcome change from our usual society at Rosings. Tell me more about Miss Bennet.'

Darcy smiled as the carriage began the trip to Kent. 'Ah, Richard… Miss Bennet is a very unique woman. She is intelligent, talented, she plays and sings delightfully. I am sure she is one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. She has very fine eyes that sparkle when she smiles. Her sister fell ill when visiting Netherfield, so Elizabeth… er, Miss Bennet came to care for her, and _walked_ three miles _by herself_ in the mud to get there.' He smiled at the memory. 'She is a very independent young lady. And beautiful. Did I mention that? And very witty; defeated me numerous times in battles of wit, let me tell you! The most interesting woman I have ever encountered.' He smiled again and leaned back in his seat. 'Well, I think I am going to rest a bit to fortify myself for Aunt Catherine.' He closed his eyes and indulged himself in reliving his favourite Elizabeth moments.

Colonel Fitzwilliam observed his cousin closely. _I have never seen him so affected by anything, especially not a woman! I shall be very interested to meet this Miss Bennet!_ he thought before also closing his eyes.

Upon reaching Rosings, the gentlemen greeted their Aunt with as much false affection as they could by nature show. Colonel Fitzwilliam was much more successful, being naturally more affable; Darcy seemed to be in a hurry to be out of Rosings already.

'My dear nephews, I am very pleased to see you! Unfortunately, dear Anne was feeling very weak this morning, and keeps to her room. Perhaps after dinner you can see her.' As was her wont, she babbled on and on about her affairs and the affairs of her neighbours, only obtaining their attentions when she began to talk of the inhabitants of the parsonage. 'And Mrs Collins' friend _seems_ to be a pretty, genteel sort of girl, but as soon as she opened her mouth I discovered her to be insufferable. She is impertinent, arrogant, above her station… I fear she is a bad influence for Anne and encourage Mrs Jenkinson to keep the dear girl away from this country nobody as often as possible. I am sure you will not like her much, so I probably will not invite them to Rosings while you are here.'

Darcy frowned at her. 'Surely you would not be so unkind Aunt Catherine. Such people need your great condescension to show them the proper way. Perhaps if you keep her near to you during her visit here, you will be able to improve her. After all, you have done such an excellent job making Anne the, er, delightful young lady that she is.'

Lady Catherine smiled smugly at the compliment to herself and her daughter. 'Well, I suppose I could grant her that kindness. There are few people in England, I suppose, with a greater capacity for helping others than myself. And it certainly couldn't make her any worse!' Darcy bowed his approval, the grin on his face hidden by the action.

'Darcy, perhaps we should visit the parsonage once we have settled our things. I have not met any of the new inhabitants,' suggested Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy approved of this arrangement and hurried to prepare himself. Half an hour later the gentlemen were knocking on the door of the parsonage.

Upon entering the parlour, Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes were drawn to a beautiful young woman of about twenty years, with dark hair and sparkling eyes. _This must be the famous Miss Bennet. I cannot blame you Darcy, she is a beauty!_ Introductions were made, and the colonel immediately fell into friendly conversation with Elizabeth.

'I am happy to make your acquaintance at last, Miss Bennet.' She eyed him quizzically.

'At last, sir?'

'Oh yes, I have heard much of you, and none of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you.'

'I can well believe that, Mr Darcy is my severest critic.' _Is she serious? I doubt he could name a single defect in this woman! This must be her famous wit_. They chatted amiably about lively conversation and Lady Catherine, when suddenly Elizabeth asked, 'Can you tell me why Mr Darcy keeps staring at me? What do you suppose offends him?' As the colonel turned to look, Darcy rose, completely ignoring Mr Collins, who had been talking for a full five minutes.

'I hope your family is in good health,' Darcy said blandly.

'Yes, I thank you.' He did not reply, but only stared at her. Elizabeth paused, then looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 'My sister has been in town these three months. Have you never happened to see her?' Darcy was visibly discomfited at this.

'No. No, I have not had that pleasure,' he replied, and took a position by the window. Fitzwilliam recognised Darcy's defence mechanism and wondered at the significance of the last exchange.

'You see, Mr Darcy and I are not the best of friends.' Fitzwilliam could not hide his surprise.

'Indeed, I am surprised to hear it.' Again, she looked confused.

'Why should you be? I always believe in first impressions, and his good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.' She looked towards the man at the window, who raised an eyebrow at the comment, and smiled. 'So you see it is a hopeless case, is it not, Colonel Fitzwilliam?' He only chuckled, unsure if she was serious. The more he talked with Elizabeth, the more confused he became. At times it seemed she was practically insulting Darcy, but she said things with such sweet archness that it was impossible for her to affront him. Most of the time he could not determine if she meant her words or was just teasing. _Darcy certainly enjoyed her playful manner, so perhaps this was her way of being flirtatious_. When they left, however, he felt there was a certain tension in Elizabeth's manner around Darcy, and was curious to discover what she truly thought of his cousin.

_A few days later, Rosings Park_

Colonel Fitzwilliam sat next to Elizabeth as she played the pianoforte. He could not deny that her playing was not technically brilliant, but she was delightful to observe. He leaned back in his chair, smiling. _Indeed, Darcy, I cannot blame you at all. She is a bewitching creature!_ She finished the piece, but before anyone could applaud, Lady Catherine spoke.

'You will never play really well, Miss Bennet, unless you practice more. You may come to Rosings whenever you like and play on the pianoforte in Mrs Jenkinson's room. She will be in no one's way in that part of the house.'

Elizabeth stifled a laugh. 'Thank you ma'am,' she replied. Lady Catherine continued to talk, but Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were no longer listening.

'I apologise for my Aunt, Miss Bennet. She is not exactly the most tactful person who has ever lived.'

'Not to worry Colonel. I am perfectly able to handle the frankness of your Aunt.'

'Frankness? That is a kind way of putting it! Very diplomatic.' He grinned at her as Darcy strode into the room. Elizabeth looked up at him.

'Do you mean to frighten me by coming in all this state to hear me Mr Darcy? But I will not be alarmed. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me.' He smirked at her.

'I know you take great enjoyment in expressing opinions which are not your own.' She pretended to be offended.

'Your cousin would not have you believe a word I say, Colonel Fitzwilliam. That is ungenerous, is it not?' Fitzwilliam laughed.

'It is indeed Darcy!'

'Impolitic too, for it provokes me to retaliate, and say something of his behavior in Hertfordshire which may shock his relations.' Still Darcy smiled.

'I am not afraid of you,' he replied.

'What do you have to accuse him of? I should dearly like to know how he behaves amongst strangers,' Fitzwilliam asked, hopeful to gain some insight into Miss Bennet's view of his cousin.

'The first time I ever saw Mr Darcy was at a ball, where he danced only _four_ dances, though gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady was in want of a partner.' She looked at Darcy pointedly, and he looked away uncomfortably at this last comment. 'I am sorry to pain you, but so it was.' Fitzwilliam got the feeling that she did not think of this incident as lightly as she spoke of it, and jumped to his cousin's defence.

'I can well believe it,' he chuckled, 'for Darcy is extraordinarily shy and uncomfortable in company.' She could scarcely hide the surprise from her face at this, and, his suspicions confirmed, he continued. 'During the season it is difficult to get him to accept any invitations to balls and parties. I have to remind him constantly that if he doesn't accept, at least a few people will think he is proud and thinks himself above everyone. He is a bit naïve in not realising that his shyness can be mistaken for pride.' Elizabeth and Darcy both looked confused at this, but she soon smiled again.

'I am sure that among his equals in consequence and fortune he can be quite amiable. I fear that the society in Hertfordshire was not to his liking.' She looked at Darcy challengingly, but he looked even more confused.

Fitzwilliam spoke again. 'I fear you misjudge my poor cousin, Miss Bennet. He has _appeared_ to snub even the highest of families, refusing the most prestigious introductions simply to avoid having to make conversation with a stranger.' Here Darcy jumped in.

'I fear that I am ill-qualified to recommend myself to strangers.'   

Elizabeth was intrigued. 'And why could that be? Why would a man of sense and education, who has lived in the world, be ill-qualified to recommend himself to strangers?'

'I have not the talent which some possess of conversing easily with strangers.'

'I do not play this instrument so well as I should wish to, but I always supposed that to be my own fault, because I would not take the trouble of practicing.'

Darcy smiled. 'You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better. No one admitted to the privilege of hearing you can think anything wanting. We neither of us perform to strangers.' He looked at her so affectionately that Colonel Fitzwilliam was sure Elizabeth would notice his admiration, but she only gave him a confused look. _These two have some sort of extraordinary misunderstanding, I am sure. I shall have to see what I can do to clear it up!_

'What are you talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? I must have my share in the conversation!' yelled Lady Catherine. The gentlemen rolled their eyes and turned their attentions to their aunt.

Later that evening, Darcy and Fitzwilliam were having brandy in the library when the colonel decided to broach the subject of Elizabeth Bennet.

'You were right Darcy, Miss Bennet is a beguiling young lady. I see why you are so enamoured of her.' He calmly sipped his brandy and awaited his cousin's reaction.

'Enamoured?' he replied hastily. 'What would make you say that? No, no, we are only good friends.' His furious blushing, however, belied his words. Fitzwilliam only gave him a withering look, and Darcy relented. 'Oh very well, she is not only a good friend. I am completely bewitched by her. She is enchanting, is she not?' He looked into his brandy. 'Do you think she likes me, Richard?'

Fitzwilliam slapped his cousin on the back. 'Well Darce, to be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure that she does.' Darcy glared at him, bewildered. 'Now, cousin, stay calm and listen to me. Her little speech today gives me reason to believe that she has some grudge against you. Does she have any reason to think ill of you?' His cousin's silence gave him his answer. 'I see. Why don't you tell me all about your trip to Hertfordshire?'

Darcy sighed and gave Fitzwilliam an embarrassed look. 'Er… well, as Miss Bennet mentioned, we met at an assembly one of our first nights there. I saw little breeding and no beauty at all that night. I danced only with Bingley's sisters and spent the rest of the evening thinking how I hate nothing more than a country dance. Bingley tried to get me to dance, with Miss Bennet, actually, but I said…' he paused, putting his head in his hands, 'I said she was tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I said I was in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who had been slighted by other men.' He looked up sheepishly. 'How things change! But the worst part is, I believe she heard me. She walked right past me after Bingley left, and gave me a look that clearly said, 'I don't think you are handsome enough to tempt me either!', and then she laughed at me with Miss Lucas, now Mrs Collins. At first I was angry with her, but I admit that I found her intriguing after that night. I was used to looking at others like that, but NOT being looked at that way myself! I wished to know more of her from that moment on.'

Here Colonel Fitzwilliam interjected. 'Darcy, you amaze me. This is much worse than I expected. You insulted a lovely young woman practically to her face! That is inexcusable; I do not blame Miss Bennet for hating you!'

Darcy glared at him. 'Do you want to hear this or not?' Fitzwilliam waved his cousin on. 'Several days later we went to a party at Lucas Lodge, and the younger Misses Bennet started a bit of dancing. Miss Elizabeth walked past when Sir William Lucas was talking to me, and he presented her to me as a dancing partner. She demurred, and I actually pressed her to dance! I don't know what came over me, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to dance with her. And what do you think? She rejected me! I had never been rejected for a dance before. I was bewitched.' He continued his story, telling his cousin about her stay at Netherfield, when he had felt that they were becoming friends; the meeting with Wickham; the Netherfield ball; and finally his persuasion in Bingley's removal from Netherfield.

This last concerned Fitzwilliam. 'To be sure, cousin, you have certainly not done anything to recommend yourself to Miss Bennet. And to separate Bingley from her sister was very unfair of you. You cannot be sure that she did not feel affection for your friend; she may just be discreet. You yourself are a great believer in hiding your emotions, although I cannot say that you are always successful in hiding your affection for Miss Elizabeth.' Darcy was unsure how to take this critique. It had never even occurred to him that he could have been mistaken in any of his behaviour. Fuming, he curtly bid his cousin goodnight and stormed out of the room. His cousin only yelled after him, 'I am only trying to help you Darce. If anyone deserves to be happy at last, it is you!' Darcy sighed at this, then turned in for the night.

**********

Upon entering his room, Darcy threw off his jacket, angrily untied his cravat and threw it on a chair. _What does Fitzwilliam know? He wasn't even there! He didn't see the Bennets, with all their vulgarity. What right does he have to judge my actions?_ Eventually, however, his anger turned to doubt. Perhaps Fitzwilliam had seen something he could not, or _would_ not, have seen. What he had said about emotions was true; Darcy tried never to show his, and it was possible that Jane shared his philosophy. She never flattered Bingley or behaved like other fortune hunters did; perhaps she did not want Bingley to think she was one. From what he knew of Jane, she did not seem capable of artifice and trickery, so this behaviour was probably not a ploy. _Still, she had seemed so serene, so unmoved… but I could also have wished to see her be uncaring_ , he admitted to himself. _Oh no, what have I done? If I have truly saved him from a loveless marriage, I was right, but if she loved him in return, than I have done something very dishonourable. And Fitzwilliam Darcy does not do what is dishonourable! I will speak to Elizabeth… Miss Bennet tomorrow and see what I can find out about her sister's feelings towards Bingley. If I have done wrong, I will make it right!_ Comforted, he at last slept, dreams of Elizabeth haunting him all night.

The next morning, Colonel Fitzwilliam was taking his morning walk when he came upon Elizabeth in the grove. 'Miss Bennet!' he called out.

'Colonel Fitzwilliam! How do you do?'

'I'm doing very well. Just taking my morning walk. I trust you are doing well.'

'Yes, thank you. How are your cousins and aunt?'

'My aunt and Anne are their usual selves; Darcy was somewhat out of spirits when I last spoke to him.'

'Oh? Is he ill?' she asked with very little feeling.

'No, not exactly.' He wondered if he should go on. _A little hint can't hurt_ , he thought. 'I think he is coming to realise that he is not the perfect man, much as he wishes to be,' he said lightly. Then he turned to her. 'Miss Bennet, what do you think of my cousin?'

'I beg your pardon? What do you mean?'

'Well, I have noticed a tension between you, but I can't quite put my finger on its cause. I am quite aware of what my cousin thinks of you, but I am at a loss to describe your opinion of him.'

'I am quite sure, Colonel, that Mr Darcy and I feel exactly the same way about each other; and as I said before, we are not the best of friends,' she replied.

Fitzwilliam chuckled and shook his head. 'In that, Miss Bennet, I believe you are mistaken. If you do not think favourably of him, then your opinions of each other could not be more different. Darcy thinks very highly of you.' Elizabeth looked at him as if he were insane.

'I'm sorry sir, but I cannot agree with you there. Mr Darcy dislikes me as much as I do him; of that I am certain.'

'Are you really, Miss Bennet? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude or impertinent, but if I was ever certain of anything, I am certain that my cousin likes you very much.' Elizabeth considered him gravely, then spoke playfully.

'And how can you be so sure Colonel Fitzwilliam?' He stopped and looked at her calmly.

'Because he told me.' Her shock was so great, she could not even attempt to conceal it.

'I don't even know what to say. I find this very difficult to accept; he has never spoken to me but to argue, and only looks to find fault. From the earliest moments of our acquaintance he has been rude and unfriendly. This is the behaviour of a man who likes me?'

'Hmm,' he replied. 'Well, I certainly see your confusion. However, I think you misunderstand my cousin. He looks on you with interest, not disdain. You are unique among ladies, Miss Bennet, and Darcy is not used to dealing with the likes of you.' She laughed, acknowledging this as likely to be true. 'And as far as his behaviour goes… well, I tried to give you a glimpse into his character yesterday. He is a shy young man, uncomfortable in society and made serious by heavy responsibilities placed on him very early in life. He hardly knows what to say around his closest friends sometimes, much less a young lady he doesn't quite comprehend!' He said this playfully, but his meaning was quite serious, and Elizabeth understood him completely. However, her doubts about Mr Darcy's character did not leave her for long. _Can he explain his cousin's behaviour to poor Wickham? Doubtful!_

'Colonel Fitzwilliam, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I am sorry to tell you, though, that even if Mr Darcy's behaviour to me had been impeccable, I have other, more compelling reasons to think ill of him.' Fitzwilliam was disquieted. _Does she know about Bingley?_ he wondered. He was about to mention it, but thought better of it. _If she does not know, it would be better for her to stay ignorant on that point! No sense in giving her another reason to hate him._

'I am all ears Miss Bennet. Knowing my cousin's character to be upright and honourable, I am curious to hear what you have to accuse him of.'

'I am not a gossip sir… but, I have heard, from a very reliable source, that Mr Darcy's character is not as honourable as you think.' She paused, meaning to tease him a bit, but continued. 'You see, the ---shire militia has been quartered at Meryton these past few months, and one of the officers is an old acquaintance of Mr Darcy's. He had quite a story to relate about Mr Darcy's business affairs at the time of his father's death.'

Here Fitzwilliam interrupted her. 'Do you mean to tell me that you are acquainted with George Wickham?' This was worse than he had feared.

'I am,' she answered somewhat defiantly.

'Oh Miss Bennet, this is a worse situation than I had realised. Darcy mentioned seeing him, but he neglected to tell me that you were friends with him. I wish it were in my power to tell you the truth of this, but it is not my place. I hope Darcy will tell you, but just know this: whatever Wickham told you, I am sure it is far from the truth. Please do not judge my cousin too hastily because he does not have the charm and manners of George Wickham.' He bowed and took his leave, anxious to tell Darcy of this latest development. Elizabeth was left to her own confused thoughts.

_No no no! I cannot believe she fell for the charms of Wickham! How could Darcy have let this happen? Although I suppose if one was already predisposed to think ill of him, any confirmation of bad character would be welcome. Darcy, you fool!_ Fitzwilliam practically ran into Rosings, seeking out his cousin before Lady Catherine realised he was back. He found Darcy as he had expected, hiding in the library. He spoke before Darcy even realised he was there.

'Darcy, why did you not tell me that Miss Bennet was so well acquainted with Wickham?' Startled, Darcy stood and faced Fitzwilliam.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'I was just walking with Miss Bennet out in the grove, and our conversation turned to you. She told me outright that she dislikes you, and it is not, as I thought, because of your poor manners… well, not entirely. Apparently, Wickham has been working his magic in Hertfordshire.'

'What?!' yelled Darcy with rage. 'What has he been saying to Elizabeth?'

'That I was not able to discover; however, based on the hints she dropped, my instincts tell me it has something to do with your father's will and the living.' Darcy's eyes closed in a pained expression.

'So _that_ was the meaning of her questions,' he said, more to himself than to his cousin. He cursed himself for several moments before recalling Fitzwilliam's presence. 'What did you tell her? Did you defend me?' Fitzwilliam put a reassuring hand on Darcy's shoulder.

'I did not tell her anything. I did not think it was my place and said so. I only said that Wickham had probably lied. I was unsure how much you wanted divulged, so I leave it to you to clear this up.'

'Do you think I should even bother? She seems quite content in hating me,' Darcy replied bitterly. Fitzwilliam sighed.

'It seems to me that Miss Bennet is certainly worth the bother.' He patted Darcy's shoulder and left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy knew that his cousin was right. He had at first thought that he could forget Elizabeth, but after seeing her again over the last few days, he realised that he could not live without her. Despite her low connections, her family's objectionable situation, her utter inequality to himself, he could not be happy unless she were his wife. But this Wickham situation might prove to be a great obstacle, especially combined with his terrible behavior towards her. After suffering through a day at Rosings, he retired early in order to contemplate his next move. He spent a good deal of the night formulating a plan of what to say to her in explanation; indeed, since meeting Elizabeth Bennet, sleep seemed to have become a luxury he did not often receive. After an eternity, he slept.

The next morning, Fitzwilliam gave him advice of what to say, then directed him to a path where he had seen Elizabeth walking several times. Darcy braced himself for a difficult conversation and walked out. He found Elizabeth a few minutes later and bowed in greeting. 'Good morning Miss Bennet. I hope you are well. May I join you?' he said, with as much softness of manner as he could muster. Apparently he was successful, because Elizabeth seemed surprised at his tone.

'Very well, thank you sir. Of course you may join me. How do you do?' He cleared his throat nervously.

'I am afraid that I am not very well, Miss Bennet. Something very disturbing has come to my attention.' Elizabeth cringed slightly, thinking back to her conversation with Colonel Fitzwilliam the day before, but said nothing. He continued. 'My cousin told me something of your talk with him. I would like very much to know what Mr Wickham told you about me, so that I may have a chance to defend myself. Would you allow me that privilege?' He looked at her so earnestly that she could not refuse, and told him everything that Wickham had related to her. His fury grew, but he tried to contain his temper for her benefit. When she had finished, he replied. 'Yes, I should have figured as much. He has spread similar rumors before. Fortunately all of Derbyshire knows his true character and is not prejudiced against me, but I suppose in places where I am a stranger he is easily believed.' He sighed and scratched his head. 'Miss Bennet, perhaps we should sit down and I will tell you the entire truth of all my dealings with Mr Wickham.'

He led her to a bench and proceeded to give her all the details of their childhood and youth, and ending with his father's death. Elizabeth was truly shocked, but seemed slightly disbelieving. _I see I will have to tell her all…_ Taking a deep breath, he began again. 'There is one more part of this story which must be told, though it is painful for me to remember it. Last summer our paths crossed again when Mr Wickham attempted to seduce my 15-year-old sister.' Elizabeth's eyes widened as Darcy related the whole sordid tale of Ramsgate. He could see that she was visibly shaken and decided to give her time to full comprehend what he had just told her. 'I realise that this is a great deal of information to consider, so I will leave you to your thoughts. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope to see you at Rosings for tea this afternoon.' He bowed and walked back towards Rosings.

Darcy had never been more thankful for his self-control, for his calm exterior did not betray the turmoil going on in his soul. Elizabeth had seemed very shocked, but otherwise did not react at all. Did she believe him? Would this make her think better of him? He would not know until he saw her that afternoon.

Alas, Fate seemed determined to work against him a bit more. When the Hunsford party arrived for tea, Elizabeth was not among their number. Charlotte made her excuses, saying that Elizabeth had returned from her walk with a terrible headache and needed rest and solitude. Darcy was distressed, for he was sure that his revelations had caused her 'headache'. He mumbled some sort of excuse and slipped out of the room. After a brief hesitation, he walked out the door and towards Hunsford parsonage. Before he realised it, he had reached the door and rang the bell. A servant answered and took him to the parlour where Elizabeth sitting. She had not seemed to hear the bell, for when the door opened he saw her jump up from the chair in which she had been sitting. To say that she was surprised to see him would be an understatement.

'Mr Darcy!' she exclaimed; he bowed.

'Miss Bennet. Excuse me, I hope you are feeling better. Mrs Collins said you were not feeling well, and I was afraid that perhaps our conversation this morning had been the cause.' Concern was so evident in his countenance that even Elizabeth could not be blind to it.

'Thank you, sir. I am feeling a little better, though I still have not finished berating myself.'

'Berating yourself? Why ever would you do that?'

'Mr Darcy, my behaviour towards you has been unpardonable. I was so prejudiced against you that I did not even pause to think that Mr Wickham's tale was improperly revealed to me in so short an acquaintance, nor that it might be untrue. In fact, I did not doubt its truth for a moment, and my treatment of you since then has been influenced by that belief. I am truly sorry.' Darcy was shocked; _her_ behaviour had been unpardonable? He had never even noticed any unfriendliness from her until his cousin had mentioned it!

'Miss Bennet, you surprise me. To be honest, I did not know that you harboured me any ill will until Colonel Fitzwilliam told me so. It is I who should apologise, for if I behaved in such a way that would make Wickham's claims seem reasonable, then I was at fault. The fact that my character did not speak for itself shows me the error of my ways. Please, accept _my_ apologies.' This was obviously not what she had expected to hear. The proud Mr Darcy, humbling himself before her, was a sight she thought she would never see. But there he was, doing just that. It was endearing somehow, and she had never thought him as handsome as she did now. Realising that the mood needed lightening, she smiled.

'As I am a lady, I shall not argue with a gentleman over the greater part of the fault, though I am sure that neither of us could escape some censure. To own the truth, our acquaintance began very poorly and has only grown worse. Therefore, why do we not begin again and see if we cannot improve our manners the second time?' He smiled widely.

'I would be very happy if we could do that Miss Bennet.' He bowed, then turned and began leaving the room.

'Where are you going sir?' she asked confusedly.

'Why, it is most improper for a lady and gentleman who are unacquainted to be alone in a room together!' he replied innocently. 'I will see you again when we have been properly introduced,' and with a wink and a bow, walked out the door. Elizabeth could not help but laugh, and thought that _this_ Mr Darcy was very handsome indeed!

Darcy was quite satisfied with how things had turned out, and, had he been slightly less proper (and manly), would have skipped back to Rosings. Upon his return, he claimed Colonel Fitzwilliam's attention and told him of his meeting with Elizabeth. The colonel was amused and relieved, and thought that Elizabeth was an excellent influence on his usually stuffy cousin. He promised to introduce them at the next possible opportunity; Darcy, being impatient to begin his 'new' acquaintance, suggested that they call on the parsonage immediately, but Fitzwilliam talked him into waiting until the next day. Darcy grumbled but assented, and again retired early to begin dreaming about Elizabeth as soon as possible.

**********

Elizabeth could not quite explain the fluttery feeling in her stomach as she readied herself the following morning. For some reason, she seemed to take extra care with her hair and dress, choosing the frock that most flattered her figure. She pinched her cheeks to brighten them, tied her bonnet, and went out for her morning walk. Recalling how frequently she seemed to meet with handsome gentlemen on her morning stroll, she smiled and kept a sharp eye out for other walkers. She was not disappointed, for a few minutes later Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Darcy appeared coming towards her.

'Miss Bennet!' cried Colonel Fitzwilliam. She smiled and walked up to them.

'Good morning, Colonel Fitzwilliam. How do you do?'

'Very well, thank you. And you?'

'Fortunately, my headache from yesterday passed, and I am feeling very well.' Darcy's lips twitched into a small smile.

'I am glad to hear it. May I present to you my cousin, Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire. Darcy, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is staying with Mr and Mrs Collins at the parsonage.'

Darcy bowed. 'Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance at last. I have heard much of you, and none of the praise has been exaggerated, I assure you,' he said, repeating the words Fitzwilliam had used days before.

Elizabeth laughed. 'The pleasure is mine sir. I am pleased to see that you are not a bit like I had heard you described in Hertfordshire,' she replied teasingly. All three broke into laughter at this point and fell into much easier conversation than had been possible before.

'May I inquire after your family, Miss Bennet? I hope they are all well,' asked Darcy eventually.

'They are all in excellent health,' she replied guardedly.

'I am glad to hear it. And how does your sister like London?'

'Perhaps not so much as she usually would. It appears that Miss Bingley was terribly rude to her, and she was much hurt by it.' She did not say more, afraid to mention Bingley's name.

Instead Darcy did it for her. 'And has Mr Bingley visited her?' he asked, knowing perfectly well that he had not.

Elizabeth was surprised by this question. 'No sir, she has not seen Mr Bingley at all. Miss Bingley told Jane that he was too occupied with the company of you and your sister to call on her.'

Darcy blushed slightly and coughed. 'Well, I am no longer in town to occupy his time, so I am sure he will visit her soon. The next time I write to him, I will inquire after her, to… _remind_ him that she is there. Sometimes Bingley is, er, _forgetful_ of his social duties. Unless Caroline tells him outright to do something, he will never remember to do it!' He laughed nervously, then changed the subject to more comfortable topics. After escorting Elizabeth back to the parsonage, the gentlemen walked back to Rosings.

'How did I do, Fitzwilliam? Was I more affable and polite?' Darcy asked worriedly.

'You did very well Darcy, very well. You even handled the Bingley topic handsomely. I hope you will really write to him to 'remind' him of Miss Bennet's being in town.'

'Oh yes, I certainly shall. Bingley deserves at least that much. I may even slip in a note about possibly being mistaken in thinking Miss Bennet had no regard for him. Do you think I should?'

'This is a side of you I have never seen old boy! You have asked for my opinion more often in the last two days than in the whole of your life. I like Miss Elizabeth's effect on you,' he teased. 'Yes, I think you should. Otherwise poor Bingley may be too afraid to go see her.' Darcy nodded in agreement as they walked in the door of Rosings and braced himself to face the attentions of his aunt. After an appropriate amount of time in her company, he excused himself to write a letter to Georgiana. It wasn’t a complete lie; he did write to his sister, filling the letter, as was typical of late, with Elizabeth’s praises. However, he also had another, more difficult letter to write: to Bingley. He kept it brief and to the point. He mentioned meeting with Elizabeth in Kent and said that she had hinted to him of her sister’s tender feelings for his friend. He apologised for his interference and confessed her presence in town. He subtly urged Bingley to call on her and gave him the address. Both letters were sealed and sent that afternoon.

_London, the following day…_

Caroline Bingley was very fortunate to have been shopping when Darcy’s letter arrived; otherwise she might have found herself on the receiving end of her brother’s rarely seen wrath. Had she ventured to go in the library, she might have had a book thrown at her head. However, she was not, and Bingley’s rage was vented on all the throw pillows he could get his hands on. Upon reading the letter a second time, his anger was soothed by the prospect of Jane Bennet’s 'tender feelings' and resolved to call on her at Gracechurch Street immediately. He did not know if he would even find her at home, but Fate decided to smile on our long-suffering friend and kept Jane home caring for her young cousin who had twisted an ankle while playing that morning. When her uncle’s manservant announced, 'Mr Bingley to see you Miss Bennet,' and showed him in, she rose quickly from her seat near the child, a deep crimson in her cheeks. The sight of her lovely face was like water to a man dying of thirst; he could barely control the urge to sweep her up in his arms. Instead, he bowed deeply.

'Miss Bennet! I am so delighted to see you. I am deeply sorry that I have not come to call on you before, but I only learned about your presence here this very morning.' She could barely look him in the eye before, but at these words her head snapped up and she gave him a confused look.

'But Mr Bingley, I called on your sister and she returned my visit. She told me you knew of my being in town.' Poor Jane! She still could not think ill enough of Caroline to realise that there was deception in the matter.

'I am very sorry that she told you that. You may rest assured, had I known you were here before, I would have called upon you long ago. Unfortunately, it seems that my sister chose to keep this knowledge from me, for reasons of her own which it does no good to dwell upon. I hope you can forgive me of my terrible negligence of you; I never intended it to be so,' he ended softly. Jane was again too embarrassed to look him in the eye and continued to blush brightly.

'I would gladly forgive you, sir, were there anything to forgive. But I do not see any fault in your behaviour, for you could not visit me if you did not know I was here.'

He smiled and the tension left his shoulders. 'You are truly an angel Miss Bennet,' he replied before he could help himself. He gazed at her for a moment before realising that she was still very uncomfortable. 'I have had a letter from Darcy this morning. He is in Kent for Easter, and I can report that your sister Miss Elizabeth is in excellent health.'

'Thank you. I hope Mr Darcy is also well?'

'He is, I believe. He sounded more light-hearted and jovial than usual, I daresay more than I have ever seen him. His letter was very uncharacteristic of the old stuffy Darcy!' Bingley’s easy manners and conversation eventually relieved Jane’s embarrassment, and they were soon chatting happily as they had done in Hertfordshire. After about half an hour, Mrs Gardiner arrived from her outing and was introduced to Mr Bingley. Curious to meet the man who had so affected her niece, she invited him to stay for a tea; he accepted the invitation with alacrity. As the afternoon wore on, Mrs Gardiner could easily see that the two young people were very much in love and did not doubt a happy outcome. When Mr Gardiner arrived for supper, another invitation was extended to Bingley, but he unhappily had to decline, as his sister expected him.

'But may I call again tomorrow? I should like very much to continue our acquaintance,' he said, looking mostly at Jane. The supper invitation was transferred to the following night, and he agreed to arrive in time for tea. He bowed to Mr and Mrs Gardiner, then turned to Jane and softly kissed her hand. 'Good night Miss Bennet,' he practically whispered, and took his leave.

'My dear Charles, where on earth have you been? Louisa and I had quite despaired of you!' cried Caroline as her brother walked in. The grim look on his face made her stop in her tracks. 'Why, whatever is the matter? You look as if someone has died.'

'No Caroline, nothing is dead but the respect I once had for you. You have deceived me and wronged me. Do not even attempt to deny it; Darcy wrote to me this morning, and I have since then been at Gracechurch Street visiting Miss Jane Bennet.' The shock on Caroline’s face was exactly what he wanted to see.

'Why, Charles, I have no idea what you are talking of! Dear Jane is in town? I must call on her!'

'Do not try to lie to me Caroline. I know very well that you saw her, twice in fact. She and Darcy told me as much. At least Darcy felt some guilt and resolved to tell me the entire truth. You were not so kind, and so deserve a greater part of my anger. I will take my supper alone this evening in my room, and tomorrow night I dine at the Gardiners’. Good evening.' He bowed curtly and went to the kitchen to give his orders. Caroline could only sputter and stammer her excuses to the air around her.

The following afternoon found Bingley ringing the bell at Gracechurch Street at exactly four o’clock for tea. He was graciously welcomed by Jane and Mrs Gardiner, in whose company he again spent the most agreeable afternoon since his happy days in Hertfordshire. Mr Gardiner arrived again just before supper; Bingley found him to be one of the most amiable and intelligent men of his acquaintance. Mr Gardiner had known of Bingley’s father and gratified the young man by speaking very warmly about his well-known fair business practices and honesty. Bingley could not recall a more pleasant evening. A passing comment by Mr Gardiner, however, threatened to darken his mood.

'Jane, we will miss you when you return to Longbourn, dear girl. It has been delightful to have you here. But I suppose your father and mother will be glad to have you back so soon.' Bingley looked up at Jane with a hurt expression on his countenance.

'Do you leave soon Miss Bennet?' he inquired, hoping the answer was no; he was disappointed.

'Indeed I do sir, I am to leave the day after tomorrow for Hertfordshire.' He was stricken. To have found her again, then have her taken away so soon! He sat in stunned silence for a moment, when suddenly a happy thought occurred to him. _Do I not have an estate in Hertfordshire? And would it not be lovely to be back in the country?_

'Well in that case Miss Bennet, please allow me to escort you home. I have planned on returning to Netherfield myself, and can just as easily leave in two days as in two weeks. Would that be agreeable to you?'

Jane only smiled, blushed, and nodded slightly. 'Thank you sir, that is most kind. I would not wish to inconvenience you though,' she replied.

'No inconvenience at all, I assure you. It is my pleasure.' They gazed lovingly at each other, the others in the room quite forgotten until a young voice popped up.

'Cousin Jane, I think you must have something on your face, because Mr Bindley keeps staring at you!' observed five-year-old Susan. The laughter which followed disrupted their reverie, but 'Bindley' whispered to Susan that 'there is nothing wrong with your cousin’s face; I look at it because it is very lovely.' Though the words were spoken in the ear of the little girl, they were meant for Jane, and she did not miss them or their meaning. After supper, Bingley took his leave in order to prepare for the journey to Netherfield and made arrangements to send his carriage to Gracechurch Street two mornings hence. Content and in love, Bingley returned home while Jane rushed to her room to write a long letter to Elizabeth.

_Back at Rosings…_

The friendship between Darcy and Elizabeth was progressing quite satisfactorily for all parties, and unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Darcy had twice postponed his departure from Kent. Unfortunately, he found that the business that called him to town could not wait much longer, and Colonel Fitzwilliam had to return to his regiment soon. Darcy wanted to come to some sort of understanding with Elizabeth but was afraid that their friendship was still too young and fragile to risk such an advance. Still, he wanted to give her some idea of his intentions, and also find a way to introduce her to Georgiana. This problem was solved by Georgiana’s latest letter to him.                    

_My dear brother,_

_I was very happy to receive your last letter. I miss you so much. Miss Bennet sounds like a truly delightful lady, and_

_I cannot wait to meet her._ _Perhaps when we are at Pemberley this summer, you can bring a party of_ _friends with you._

_I am sure that Miss Bennet would find the beauties of Derbyshire much to her liking since she is so fond of nature._

_I hope to see you soon Fitzwilliam._

_Your affectionate sister,_

_Georgiana_

Darcy was surprised by his sister’s forwardness but could not find fault in her perceptiveness. _Yes, perhaps an invitation to Pemberley is just the thing!_ He spent the morning planning his invitation speech and had quite perfected it by the time the Hunsford party arrived for tea. When he went to speak to Elizabeth, however, he found himself as usual somewhat tongue-tied.

'Good afternoon Miss Bennet. I hope you are well.'

'Quite well, thank you sir,' she smiled brightly. 'I have just received a letter from Jane.' _God, she looks beautiful today. How is it possible for a woman who is already perfect to grow more beautiful by the day?_

'Ah, how is your sister?'

'She is very well. Mr Bingley called on her a few days ago and will be escorting her back to Hertfordshire when she returns. Apparently he means to reopen Netherfield.' Darcy smiled.

'I am glad to hear it. He is very fond of… Hertfordshire. Though it is difficult not to be,' he stammered, blushing.

'Will you be joining him at Netherfield on this trip?' she asked in reply. Suddenly realising how this might sound, it was now Elizabeth’s turn to blush.

'I can’t really say. I have not heard from him yet, so I don’t have an invitation.' He paused. 'Unfortunately, I must be in town for several weeks, so I am not sure if he will still be there when I am able to leave.' Her head snapped up.

'You expect him to leave again so soon?' she asked suspiciously.

'Er, well, I can’t be certain, I suppose, but before I came here I invited him and his sisters and Mr Hurst to join me at Pemberley this summer. I assume he still plans to go.' Elizabeth relaxed slightly and smiled again.

'I see. Well, perhaps he just has some business at Netherfield that will not take long.' Darcy grinned knowingly.

'No, I do not think it will take very long at all.' There was a brief silence and then he began his prepared speech. 'Miss Bennet, as I said, Mr Bingley and his sisters will be joining me at Pemberley in July. My sister will also be there. I would like very much for you to meet her.' He paused to nervously clear his throat. 'May I… would it be too forward of me to invite you and Miss Jane to join the party?' Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise. Obviously she had not expected him to say anything of the sort.

'Well… it would be an honour Mr Darcy. Thank you; but I don’t know if I can accept. I am supposed to travel with my aunt and uncle in July,' she replied disappointedly. His heart sank.

'I understand. Where will your travels take you?'

'I am not certain. I believe we are to go to the Lakes, but my uncle’s business might not allow him enough time away.' _If only I could invite them as well! But I can’t very well do that if I don’t know them…_

'Tell me Miss Bennet, is this the aunt and uncle with whom your sister Jane is staying?' he asked suddenly.

'Yes, it is; in Cheapside,' she added slyly to see his reaction. He barely noticed.

'I see. And, will you be stopping in London on your way to Hertfordshire?' he asked hopefully.

'Only briefly, to change to the post. Why?'

He blushed. 'Oh, well… I thought perhaps… if you were to spend some time in town, you and your aunt and uncle could… come dine at my townhouse with Georgiana and myself. Oh, and Miss Lucas, of course, as she is traveling with you,' he blurted out very inarticulately.

A tiny smile curled on Elizabeth’s lips. 'Well, our plans are not yet fixed. It would be nice to spend a bit of time in London. I could write to my aunt and uncle to see if they would mind visitors for a day or two.' His beaming smile plainly showed his delight, and even Elizabeth could not help but smile at the sight. 'You should smile this way more often Mr Darcy. You have excellent teeth!' she teased, eliciting a chuckle.

'I cannot help but smile in your company Miss Bennet,' he replied softly, his eyes glowing with admiration. She met his gaze for a moment but could not long keep it without blushing.

'When do you leave for London sir?'

'Early Saturday morning two days hence. Fitzwilliam will stay in town with me another week, then leave for his regiment in the north. And you?'

'On Saturday week. Nothing personal against you or Colonel Fitzwilliam, and don’t tell my cousin, but I don’t think I could stay any longer in the company of the honourable Lady Catherine DeBourgh!' she whispered. He stifled a laugh with the back of his hand.

'Believe me, I understand perfectly. I am not terribly saddened to be deprived of her company either,' he confided. 'She is even grating on Fitzwilliam’s nearly untouchable nerves! Even if I had been able to stay, I doubt I would be successful in persuading him to postpone our departure once more,' he laughed.

'Once more?' asked Elizabeth. Darcy cast down his eyes, realising what he had revealed.

'Er, yes… we have twice postponed our departure already,' he admitted, looking at her from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. She knew not what to say, for after his admission that he did not care for his aunt’s company, she could only see one reason for this procrastination.

'Your company has been greatly appreciated, I am sure,' she answered demurely, a deep blush settling on her cheeks. 'Well, I suppose it is time for tea,' she said more lightly, and they returned to the company.

Two days passed quickly, and time came for Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy to take their leave. Before departing they called one last time at the parsonage. Both gentlemen seemed saddened at leaving this company but were heartened by Elizabeth’s confirmation that she and Maria would be staying in town for three days, pending Sir William Lucas’ approval. Before leaving, Darcy spoke to Elizabeth.

'Here is my address in town. Please ask your uncle to inform me when you arrive, and we shall call on you.' Elizabeth accepted the card and curtseyed; he took her hand and tenderly kissed it, then went to the carriage. Colonel Fitzwilliam now sought Elizabeth’s attention.

'Miss Bennet, it was a great pleasure to meet you. I hope we will be seeing a good deal more of each other in the future. I already feel as if you are part of the family,' he said with a wink, also kissed her hand, and left.

_Did he say part of the family?_ Elizabeth wondered as she watched the gentlemen drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Elizabeth’s stay at Hunsford was tedious at best. Lady Catherine’s company was nearly unbearable without her nephews’ good humour to temper it, and life at the parsonage with Mr Collins was no better. She found herself taking more solitary walks in the grove, thinking back on the changes of the last few weeks. _How different Mr Darcy now seems! How amiable… and handsome_ , she sighed. It was difficult for her even to remember the Mr Darcy of old, or at least, the Mr Darcy she thought she knew. Now she realised how terribly she had misjudged him, and still berated herself occasionally for having treated him so badly. She looked forward to her brief sojourn in town more and more eagerly as it approached. On the afternoon before her last day in Kent, the inhabitants of the parsonage paid one last visit to Rosings for tea.

'It shall be terribly dull at Rosings now that everyone will be gone,' complained Lady Catherine with great condescension. 'My dear nephews have been gone nearly a week, and you will be leaving yourself tomorrow, Miss Bennet.' She paused as a thought came to her and smiled complacently at her own intelligence. 'You will write to your mother and ask her to stay a little longer. Surely she can spare you for another fortnight.' Mr Collins was in awe, and about to commend her ladyship on her generously bestowed solicitudes when Elizabeth replied most ungratefully.

'But my father cannot.' Everyone stared at her in shock, except Charlotte, who tried to stifle her smirk.

'Surely your father can spare you if your mother can; daughters are never of much consequence to a father. And if you stay another month complete, it will be in my power to take you as far as London myself in the Barouche box!' Such condescension left Mr Collins speechless with delight. Still, Elizabeth was unaffected. _Hours of travel with Lady Catherine in an enclosed space? Kill me first!_

'Your ladyship is very kind, but my aunt and uncle eagerly await our arrival in town for a visit. We must leave as planned tomorrow.' Lady Catherine harrumphed but said no more on the subject.

Elizabeth’s final night in Kent was disturbed by bizarre dreams; in them, Mr Darcy proposed to her, Colonel Fitzwilliam welcomed her to the family, then just as they were reaching the altar, Lady Catherine swept in with Anne and insisted that there had been a mistake. Elizabeth was most unceremoniously pushed out of the way, and Anne took her place. Darcy looked at her on the ground, then at Anne; instead of helping her up, he only said, 'I can’t believe I was about to marry this country nobody! I am in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men! Come Anne, let us do our family duty.' Colonel Fitzwilliam helped her up as the marriage went on, escorted her outside, and closed the church door behind her.

She woke up with a feeling of despair, not because the hated Mr Darcy had sought her hand, but because the much-loved Mr Darcy had rejected and left her. That was when she realised it: she was beginning to love him. Mr Darcy, whom she had so despised and reviled, whom she had thought hated her with equal vehemence, of all people, _he_ was the only man she could now imagine making her happy for the rest of her life.

Everything now hit her full force; she realised that Colonel Fitzwilliam had probably told him of their conversation, and he had made every effort to attend to her reproofs; he had confided in her the extremely painful and private story of his relationship with Wickham, even as involved his sister; he had helped bring Bingley and Jane back together, even though he had probably had a hand in separating them in the first place; and in addition to all of this, he had twice postponed his departure from Rosings, though he did not enjoy his aunt’s company at all, and seemed barely to notice that Anne even existed.

Elizabeth did not wish to give herself too much hope, but she could think of only one reason for Darcy to have done all of these things: he loved her as well. Not only that, but he must have loved her for some time, from when he was at Netherfield. He had loved her despite her rudeness and impertinence… or was it perhaps _because_ of that behaviour? She laughed to herself at the thought, for she had been rude to drive him away, and instead he had fallen for her. _He must always have been really amiable, or he would have hated me for it; but contrary to what I chose to believe, his feelings were always noble and just. In his heart, he thoroughly despises the persons who so assiduously court him… like Miss Bingley! How clearly I can now remember that he was constantly rolling his eyes whenever she spoke. Oh will the morning never come? I want to go to London!_

Ignoring this last, Lydia-like exclamation of her mind, Elizabeth spent the rest of the night thinking of what she would wear and how she should act when she saw Mr Darcy, and thanking the heavens for blessing her with at least some relations for whom there was no need to blush.

At last morning came, and with it the carriage to take them to London. She embraced Charlotte warmly and thanked her for her generous hospitality. Though she tried to hide it, Charlotte wore a pained expression that clearly showed she would miss having the distraction of her friend when they dined at Rosings Park. Mr Collins gave a more interesting goodbye.

'Well, cousin Elizabeth, you have seen for yourself the felicity of our situation. Our intimacy at Rosings is something of which few could boast.'

'Indeed they could not.'

'And now you may be inclined to think that your friend has made a most fortunate alliance, perhaps more so than… but on this point it will be as well to be silent.'

'You are very good,' Elizabeth said softly, nearly unable to keep her countenance. Mr Collins let out a little smirk before continuing.

'But let me assure you, my dear Miss Elizabeth, that I can from my heart most cordially wish you equal felicity in marriage. My dear Charlotte and I have but one mind and one way of thinking. There is in everything a most remarkable resemblance of character and ideas between us. We seem to have been designed for each other.' With this he gave Charlotte a simpering little hand wave and smile that the poor lady received with barely concealed disgust. Elizabeth felt sympathy for her friend, but she had chosen it with her eyes open, and though she felt no warm feelings for her husband, she was content with her situation.

The carriage ride seemed interminable. When she looked out on the landscape, she saw Mr Darcy, eyes glowing with admiration, and heard Colonel Fitzwilliam’s voice saying, 'I already feel as if you are part of the family!' Maria spoke to her occasionally, but often had to repeat herself, and at last just gave up. Elizabeth was glad for the respite, for she wanted to gather her composure before reaching town. Because of changing horses at Bromley and having a light luncheon, they did not arrive at Gracechurch Street until early evening. Mr and Mrs Gardiner welcomed them warmly and showed them to their rooms so they could refresh for supper.

Elizabeth asked for Mr Gardiner’s manservant to be sent to call on Mr Darcy to inform him of their arrival so they could be introduced to his sister. Mr Gardiner gave the servant his card, while Elizabeth provided the message, with the express instruction to state that she looked forward to their visit at their earliest convenience.

_Meanwhile, at the Darcy townhouse…_

Darcy was beginning to get lonely. Fitzwilliam had left two days prior, and though Georgiana was good company, she did not have the liveliness of their cousin or of another young lady of his acquaintance. In truth, he had not stopped thinking about Elizabeth since leaving the parsonage. Her hand had been so soft and warm against his lips; he recalled the electrifying sensation that had coursed through his body at the simple touch of her fingertips. _She should be arriving this very day! I hope she was not just being polite when she said she would inform me of her arrival_ , he was thinking nervously when his butler brought in a card on a tray.

'Excuse me sir, but there is a manservant with a message for you from a Mr Gardiner in Gracechurch street.' Darcy jumped from his seat go speak with the man.

'Good evening, Mr Darcy. Mr Gardiner sends his regards and has asked me to inform you that Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Maria Lucas have arrived in London from Kent. Miss Bennet sends her particular regards to Miss Darcy and looks forward to her call.'

Darcy's heart leapt for joy. The message was perfectly proper, from Elizabeth's uncle and with the 'particular regards' addressed to his sister, but he could not help feeling that Elizabeth was discreetly expressing her eagerness for _his_ visit. He thanked the man and sent him back with the reply that he and Miss Darcy would call on Monday if this was acceptable to Mrs Gardiner. Contented, he went to the music room to tell Georgiana about the call they were to make in a couple of days.

_Back at Gracechurch Street…_

Elizabeth was in a taciturn, reflective mood. Over supper, she let Maria do most of the talking about the parsonage and Rosings, opting to wait for more privacy to speak with her aunt about Mr Darcy. Unfortunately, Maria decided to bring it up sooner.

'And then Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived at Rosings for Easter; they are Lady Catherine’s nephews. Mr Darcy was in Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley before, but then he was very quiet and proud. This time he seemed to be very nice and would always call at Hunsford with his cousin. He was very good friends with Lizzy, was he not Lizzy?' she asked innocently. Elizabeth blushed deeply in spite of her desperate wish to appear unaffected.

'Yes,' she said nervously, 'we resolved our differences and he really is much more amiable than I originally gave him credit for.' She would say no more, but Mrs Gardiner made a note of her flushed cheeks and determined to speak to her later. Maria continued to chatter on about the chimneypieces and windows of Rosings until dinner was over. She could no longer stifle her yawns and so retired early. Elizabeth sat down next to her aunt for a private conference.

'Aunt Gardiner, I have much to tell you. I daresay you will be surprised to hear it after all I said when you were last at Longbourn!' She proceeded to tell her aunt all the details of her reconciliation with Darcy and the truth about Wickham, politely generalising the Ramsgate affair to simply, 'and he was caught trying to seduce an impressionable young lady of fortune, who was then but 15 years old, in order to get his hands on her money.' Mrs Gardiner was very affected by this news, distressed by the perfidy of a son of Derbyshire, but expressed a strong interest in meeting Mr Darcy. No sooner had the words been spoken when the manservant arrived with Mr Darcy's reply. Mrs Gardiner noticed how Elizabeth smiled and blushed as she listened to the message and became even more eager to meet the famous Mr Darcy!

Elizabeth though Sunday an inordinately slow day, and all but leapt from her bed when Monday morning finally dawned. Completely unwittingly, she picked out her lowest cut, most flattering gown; her hair was perfectly arranged and in place, except for two long tendrils down her neck for a special look. She had just walked out to the parlour to begin some needlework when she heard the bell and nervously jumped from her seat. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she called to her aunt that they had visitors. Mr and Mrs Gardiner joined her, and when Smith opened the door to announce Mr Darcy, they could not help but think how similar Elizabeth’s response was to Jane’s when Bingley had called, excepting the element of surprise. Darcy was no less affected at the sight of Elizabeth. Again she seemed impossibly beautiful, and for a moment all others in the room were forgotten. Suddenly remembering himself, he bowed deeply.

'Miss Bennet, I am most pleased to see you again.'

'It is very nice to see you as well, sir. May I introduce my aunt and uncle? Mr and Mrs Edward Gardiner, this is Mr Darcy.' He bowed to each in turn and made his best effort to overcome his shyness and be friendly.

'I am very pleased to meet you sir, madam. Miss Bennet speaks very highly of you, as does my friend Bingley. I thank you for your kindness to him.'

'The pleasure is ours, sir. My niece speaks highly of you as well, and we have been desirous of making your acquaintance. Mr Bingley is a very friendly gentleman, and we were delighted to meet him as well,' replied Mr Gardiner. _Elizabeth speaks well of me? Oh please let it be true!_ Darcy thought to himself, not realising that he was staring at Elizabeth during Mr Gardiner’s entire speech. A gentle cough from behind him brought him back to reality.

'Oh, please forgive me. May I introduce my sister, Georgiana? Georgiana, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Mr and Mrs Gardiner.' Georgiana curtseyed politely and managed a soft 'how do you do?' before practically hiding behind her brother again. Elizabeth and the Gardiners immediately saw that the girl was painfully shy (not proud as Wickham had claimed) and felt compelled to reach out to her. Mrs Gardiner called for tea, and Maria joined them when they went to the sitting room. Elizabeth invited Georgiana and Maria to sit near herself, and soon had engaged them in light conversation. The subject of music was brought up, and Georgiana came to life.

'I am very fond of music,' she said. 'I have played the pianoforte since I was a little girl, and practice whenever I can. Do you play Miss Lucas?'

'I never learned the pianoforte, but I do like to sing,' offered Maria. 'Elizabeth plays and sings.'

'I play and sing a little, but very ill indeed,' laughed Elizabeth.

'I would dearly love you hear you play and sing Miss Bennet. My brother tells me he has rarely heard anything that gave him more pleasure,' Georgiana said eagerly.

'So you shall. But I warn you, your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents, no doubt for some mischievous reason of his own,' Elizabeth replied teasingly. Georgiana was taken aback by the notion of her brother being mischievous.

'Oh no, that cannot be so! My brother never exaggerates, he always tells the absolute truth. Except I think sometimes he is a little too kind to me.' Elizabeth smiled.

'An ideal elder brother then.'

'Oh yes, I could not imagine a better or a kinder one.'

'You make me feel quite envious; I have no brothers at all, only four sisters!'

Georgiana opened her mouth slightly as if to say something, slightly bowed her head seeming to have changed her mind, then softly said, 'I should have liked to have a sister,' looking up at Elizabeth through her eyelashes. Elizabeth’s cheeks flushed slightly at this insinuation but did not have a chance to reply as the Gardiner children came skipping happily into the room at that moment. Georgiana was enraptured, as she loved children, and within moments was playing dolls with them on the floor. Darcy smiled at her affectionately, confiding to the Gardiners that she had been forced to grow up too quickly due to the early death of their parents, and it was refreshing to see her being playful. They were impressed with his kindness, and of course his obvious regard for their favourite niece. Elizabeth now turned to join their conversation.

'Mr Darcy, your sister is a very dear girl. Thank you for introducing us,' she said shyly. He only smiled in reply, and she continued. 'I hope your cousin is in good health.'

'Yes, thank you. He left for his regiment three days ago, and I just received word of his safe arrival yesterday.'

'I am glad to hear it.' _Goodness, I’m sounding like him!_ 'Your dear aunt was in the best of health three days ago as well sir,' she said archly, bowing her head in her best Mr Collins impersonation.

He laughed, easing the tension between them slightly. 'Thank you, madam. I have felt greatly deprived of her advice and good counsel this past week. Pray, can you repeat some of her latest so that I may implement them in my life immediately?'

Elizabeth giggled becomingly. 'I am afraid that they were so numerous, I could not even begin to repeat them. Actually, to own the truth, I stopped listening to them altogether after your departure. Fortunately, I was paying attention when she invited us to stay another month, or we might have been stuck there and I wouldn’t have seen… my aunt and uncle,' she stuttered, blushing furiously. Darcy was pleased with this near-slip of the tongue but did not wish to embarrass her and changed the subject.

'Oh, I had nearly forgotten! I have had a letter from Bingley.' Elizabeth regained her composure and looked up at him. 'He has reopened Netherfield and has visited Longbourn nearly everyday. I do not expect his, um, _business_ to take much longer,' he said with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled broadly. 'I am very glad to hear it. Perhaps his visits have taken all of Jane’s time, for I have not had a letter from her in some time.'

'Well, judging from Bingley’s letters, I think you can expect one very soon.' He paused briefly to consider his next words. 'My sister and I would like to extend an invitation to all of you to dine with us before you depart for Hertfordshire. Would tomorrow evening be convenient?'

'Thank you sir, we would be delighted,' replied Mrs Gardiner. At Georgiana’s insistence, she promised to bring the children along as well.

The Darcys were pressed to stay for dinner that evening; he was about to politely decline when Elizabeth said, 'Please do Mr Darcy, we should so much like to have you stay.' He then accepted with alacrity. Mrs Gardiner cleverly arranged the seating so Elizabeth and Darcy were across from each other on either side of herself at the end of the table. Both were pleased by this arrangement, though Elizabeth often found it very difficult to meet his eyes when he stared at her so disconcertingly. She could now most definitely see that what she had once taken for contempt was in fact regard, affection, and could it be…love?

Fortunately Susan could not see Darcy’s face from where she was sitting, or she might have made a similar observation to the one she had made about Mr 'Bindley'. Even without little Susan’s discernment, however, Mr and Mrs Gardiner could definitely tell that Elizabeth felt more for Darcy than she let on in words. Georgiana was also content to see Elizabeth’s regard for her brother and was very pleased with the Gardiners and Maria. She did not often get to speak with girls her own age and took great delight in being able to do so. For her brother’s sake, she made a special effort to be more outgoing in this company and was rewarded by kind smiles and delightful conversation.

In too short a time for Darcy’s liking, the hour grew late and he and Georgiana took their leave with a reminder of their dinner engagement for the following evening. The Gardiners assured them they would be there at 6 and said goodbye. Elizabeth squeezed Georgiana’s hand fondly before turning to her brother. 'Goodnight Mr Darcy. Thank you for your kind invitation. I look forward to tomorrow evening.' He bowed and took her hand.

'Thank you for your kindness to my sister Miss Bennet. She was somewhat apprehensive before this meeting, for she was afraid you would think ill of her after what happened last summer.'

'Oh the poor dear! She is as innocent in that as Mr Wickham is guilty. I hope I have eased her fears. I like her very much.'

'I think she feels much better about it. She was delighted with your young cousins. I am always happy when she gets a chance to enjoy herself.' He paused as if to say more, but only added, 'We should be going. Good evening Miss Bennet, it is always a pleasure to see you.' He raised her hand to his lips and placed a soft, lingering kiss on it. Elizabeth could not contain the sigh that escaped from her lips at this action, and upon hearing it he looked up at her with a look she had not seen before. She would almost call it…passion! She mustered all her power to match his gaze as he straightened his back again, still holding her hand in his. 'Good night Elizabeth,' he whispered. With a quick squeeze of her hand, he turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth watched the door close with her heart beating so quickly that she thought it would leap out of her chest. It seemed like such a simple action; a mere squeeze of her hand. But he had called her Elizabeth and had looked at her in such a way! She practically floated back to her room, barely mumbling something to her aunt about retiring early. Mrs Gardiner smiled knowingly and bade her a good night. Elizabeth dreamed vividly that night, and though slightly shocked at the nature of those dreams, she could not help but wake up the next morning feeling quite happy with them.

Darcy’s thoughts as he left the Gardiner home were in no less tumultuous a state. _She sighed! I am certain she did. But perhaps it was a sigh of frustration, or impatience… perhaps she grew weary of my company. No, it could not be, she seemed so friendly and warm, and smiled at me so brightly; she has never smiled at me that way before. And when I looked up at her, she looked back, right into my eyes, not with disgust or anger, but…I dare not say love, but affection at least, yes, at the very least. Still, was I too forward in calling her Elizabeth? She did not seem to mind, but I also did not give her much time to respond. How shall I behave tomorrow night? Shall I keep my distance, or be more familiar? And if she looks as beautiful as she did tonight, how on earth am I to keep from proposing the instant I see her?_ Georgiana let a little smile creep onto her lips as she observed her brother, for he was so affected by Miss Bennet that he walked right past their carriage and was about to wander into the street.

Grabbing his arm, she softly said, 'Fitzwilliam, I believe this one is ours.' He looked down at her as if he had not even remembered that she was there. He shook his head as if to clear his mind, and with a lopsided grin, helped his sister into the carriage. The temptation to tease him a little was too great even for sweet, timid Georgiana to resist. 'My dear brother, you seem somewhat distracted. What could be bothering you?' she asked innocently.

'Oh, it’s nothing, nothing at all,' he stammered with embarrassment. 'Just, you know, business and whatnot.' She feigned a look of concern.

'I understand. Well, I just hope this business that distracts you so does not keep you from properly courting Miss Bennet. I liked her very much.' The look of childlike innocence never left her countenance, confusing her brother momentarily before he burst out laughing.

'I see that I cannot fool you Georgiana. You know exactly what has been distracting me don’t you?' She only nodded as a giggle slipped past her lips. 'Do you really like her?' he added more softly.

'I do Fitzwilliam, I truly do. She was so kind and friendly; I felt as if I had known her all my life. I shall very much like to have her as a sister,' she replied earnestly.

'Slow down my dear. I have not yet proposed, and she has not yet accepted me!' Georgiana smiled.

'But you will, and so will she. Now, let us talk about this dinner tomorrow! You must look as handsome as you can for Miss Bennet. I personally think green is most becoming on you, and as for…'

**********

The following evening could not come quickly enough for two of London’s current residents. Elizabeth could think of nothing but Darcy’s adieu the night before, and so proved to be utterly useless around the house the entire day. Her aunt, fortunately, was kind enough to forgive her this distraction. Darcy was barely less affected. He attempted to answer some correspondence that had been building up since his last visit to town but found that he was beginning all of his letters 'Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth,' and gave up.

He watched Georgiana practice the pianoforte for an hour just to keep from pacing in his bedchamber. At last he felt that it was time to begin preparing himself for dinner and called for his bath. For some reason, Elizabeth chose that exact time to appear in his thoughts, and he pictured her bathing him instead of his valet. The effects of this little daydream made him more than a little uncomfortable to be seen, so he sent his valet away and finished bathing himself. After sitting in the bath until it was cool in order to regain his composure, he called his valet back to dress him.

_Now then Darcy, remember what is at stake tonight_ , he reminded himself as he dressed for dinner. _Your entire future happiness depends on how you behave yourself on this one social occasion_. This thought did not make him feel much less nervous than before, but it at least reminded to stay alert and not let his daydreams take over.

His valet came in carrying several jackets for his master to choose from, holding up first the black one that was so frequently used. Darcy considered for a moment, but after recalling that Georgiana thought he looked best in green, shook his head and said, 'No, no, the green one.' The valet held it up for approval. 'Yes, yes, that’ll do,' Darcy replied impatiently. He put it on and buttoned it up as his valet attempted to straighten his cravat, but at that moment he heard the bell announcing Elizabeth’s arrival. Brushing him off with a, 'No, never mind that!' Darcy hurriedly buttoned up the jacket, checked his appearance one last time (his hair was still a bit damp, but no time to correct that now), and rushed out to the entryway to welcome his guests.

Georgiana was already there, having been ready for quite some time. Darcy was pleased to see his sister doing the job of hostess so well, and especially appreciated her warm reception of Elizabeth. As the latter turned towards him, he strode forward and bowed deeply. 'Welcome Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas, Mr and Mrs Gardiner, children. I am very pleased to see you.' Elizabeth could not help but see the twinkle in his eye as she entered the house but did not quite understand its meaning; he was hoping that this was the last time she would enter this house as a guest instead of as its mistress.

'Good evening sir,' she curtseyed deeply, deciding to be playful with him in order not to be tongue-tied. 'I am most grateful for your generously bestowed condescension. Your home is absolutely perfect for a man of your station, being neither too humble, nor too grand. Pray, what is the cost of the chimney pieces here?' she asked, again using her best impression of Mr Collins to relax her nerves. His tension was also broken by her remarks, and with a hearty laugh, he led his guests into the parlour.

Conversation was kept light and friendly among Darcy, Elizabeth, and the Gardiners while Georgiana and Maria played with the two oldest Gardiner children who had come with their parents. They were called to dinner shortly after, and Darcy let his sister lead their guests into the dining room. He had also let Georgiana arrange the seating, and she had not disappointed him. He was at the head of the table, with Mr Gardiner to his left and Elizabeth to his right. Georgiana was between Elizabeth and Maria, Mrs Gardiner across from her, and the children at the end, next to their mother.

Darcy found Mr Gardiner to be an intelligent and amiable gentleman, fond of country pursuits and quite knowledgeable about them for a city dweller. He was especially fond of fishing, he said, and this comment provided just the opportunity Darcy was looking for.

'Pemberley, my estate in Derbyshire, has many excellent spots. I have a trout stream and a lake with carp, tench, and pike. The fishing is very productive and has provided me with hours of amusement.'

'That sounds delightful sir! I wish I had more opportunities to indulge myself in those pleasures, but unfortunately my business does not allow much time away to get into the country very often.'

'Er… Miss Bennet tells me you will be going away this summer, to the Lakes?'

'That is what we plan for now. I am hoping that we will have time for it, but the closer the time comes, the worse is the outlook. I fear we will not be able to go so far.' _Perfect! Just what I was wishing to hear!_ Darcy pretended to look deep in thought, then pretended to have just come upon an idea.

'Mr Gardiner, may I make a suggestion? Derbyshire is as beautiful a country as the Lakes, actually more so in my opinion, and does not take as much time to tour as the Lake country, as it is closer to London. It would be an honour if you would be our guests at Pemberley this summer.' The eager look on the young man’s face showed Mr Gardiner that this invitation was not a passing courtesy, but earnestly meant.

'Thank you for your kind offer sir. We would not want to impose on your privacy.'

'It is no imposition at all!' he responded, a bit too quickly, then a bit more calmly, 'I have already invited Mr Bingley and his sisters to come with us, so it would be nothing at all to add a few more to the party. I do hope you will consider it.'

'Oh yes, please do!' chimed in Georgiana.           

'You are both very generous. We will discuss it later and let you know.' Darcy smiled broadly.

'Thank you Mr Gardiner, I assure you the pleasure will be mine.. er, ours in receiving you.' Elizabeth said not a word during all of this but made a mental note to tell her uncle that she had always wanted to see Derbyshire, and it would be much more practical to stay at Pemberley than to tour the Lakes. After a bit more discussion about summer plans, Darcy turned to speak to Elizabeth. 'You leave for Hertfordshire on Wednesday, Miss Bennet?'

'Yes, Wednesday,' she replied, suddenly unable to speak with her usual fluency. There was a pause as both struggled to think of something to say. 'Will you be returning to Netherfield before departing for Pemberley?' she inquired at last.

'Our plans are not yet firmly settled. With any luck, my business here will be settled shortly, and we will be able to spend a few weeks there. I hope very much that we might spend some weeks… at the very least,' replied Darcy with a silly-looking grin, suddenly feeling very Bingley-like. He cleared his throat and tried to make his face serious again, but when he looked back at Elizabeth smiling shyly at him, he could not help but soften. His lips curled into a barely-perceptible smile, but his eyes sparkled in such a way as to leave no doubt of his feelings. Then, in a motion he did not even realise he was making, his hand sought hers under the table and gently squeezed her fingertips with his own.

Elizabeth blushed and looked intently at her plate, but the sight of her dimples let him know that she was not displeased with his action. He let go almost as quickly to avoid detection, but Elizabeth’s approval had heartened him, and he was now determined to declare himself to her at the earliest possible opportunity.

As Mr Gardiner was the only other gentleman, Darcy decided against separation of the sexes after dinner. _Not that I have other motives for wanting to stay with the ladies…_ They adjourned to the music room, where Darcy immediately pressed Elizabeth to honour them with a song. After a good deal of convincing from the entire party, she agreed to do one by herself only if Georgiana would join her for the second. Georgiana at first demurred, but finally consented if Elizabeth would let her choose the pieces. The first was a sad Mozart aria, which, though her voice was untrained and she fudged and slurred her way through the difficult passages, she executed beautifully.

_God, she is the most incredible woman I have ever met!_ thought Darcy. _Mmm, I love how her chest rises when she sings…Stop it man! Don’t start with those thoughts now!_ He contented himself with just enjoying the sound of her voice and the sight of his beloved in his home. The duet with Georgiana brought even more delight, for they obviously liked each other very much. Elizabeth brought out the best in Georgiana, and for this Darcy could not help but love her more.

At last, when the hour grew too late for any excuse of staying to be valid, the Gardiners, Maria, and Elizabeth rose to depart. Darcy and Georgiana were effusive in their expressions of delight and gratitude for having joined them and promised to call the next afternoon before the younger ladies left for the country. The Darcy carriage was to take them back, so they all filed out to get in it. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm and managed to keep talking with her so as to make her the last out of the house. As she was about to walk out the door, he placed his hand on top of the one in the crook of his arm and turned to her. At first he did not speak, only gazed longingly. She spoke first.

'Thank you for your hospitality Mr Darcy. It has been a pleasure to become

acquainted with your sister and to see you again,' she said softly. He gently took her

hand from his arm and held it.

'I do not wish to argue with you over the greater part of the pleasure, Miss Bennet, but I think I can venture to say that I have enjoyed these past two evenings more than you can know.' She blushed but did not lower her eyes. He raised her hand to his lips and placed on it a tender, lingering kiss, then placed his other hand on top of it and lightly stroked it. Time froze for them as their gaze intensified and the distance between them narrowed without perceptible motion from either party. 'Elizabeth,' he whispered as he leaned in closer to her face, her beautiful face that at one time had not even tempted him for a dance. That face, in turn, moved slightly upwards, lips parted, as if to meet his. Perhaps he would have kissed her then; perhaps she would have kissed back; but a call from the carriage driver outside disrupted their reverie and he stepped back from her slightly. 'I shall see you tomorrow Miss… Elizabeth,' he said, then with a final kiss and squeeze of her hand, he escorted her to the carriage.

Elizabeth’s stomach was all aflutter. His use of her Christian name, not only in the magical romantic moment, but also as he was escorting her outside, made her heart swell as she had never experienced before. _He does love me, I know he does! But I must leave for Longbourn in less than two days, and he will remain in town for who knows how long! Oh Mr Darcy!_ She spent the entire ride back to Cheapside staring out the window into the darkness of the city and reliving every moment of the evening. _How could I ever have thought him cruel and heartless? He is one of the gentlest men I have ever known_. Her multiple sighs of contentment were heard by Mrs Gardiner, who chose to remain silent until they had more privacy to discuss the events of their visit.

Darcy closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his eyes closed. Her scent still enveloped him, her presence still invaded all his senses. He wandered back to the music room and just stared at the pianoforte, where she had been sitting only two hours before. He did not even realise that Georgiana was in the room until she spoke to him. 'Fitzwilliam,' she said quietly, touching his arm. He started, then turned to his sister with a grin more likely to be found on Bingley than himself. She smiled back. 'Are you happy my dear brother?' He sighed.

'I believe I am very close to being happy Georgie.'

'I’m so glad! You have seemed so sad since our father died, and I have worried about you. I am very happy that you and Miss Bennet have found each other.' He embraced her tightly.

'Me too my darling sister, me too.'

**********

_Meanwhile, in Hertfordshire…_

Bingley was the happiest he had ever remembered being. He had been to Longbourn everyday since their arrival in the country and felt that Jane truly did love him. The idea heartened him greatly, and now he awaited only the opportunity to propose to her to make his life complete. Fortunately for him, Mrs Bennet was perfectly willing to give him that opportunity, and only Jane’s modesty prevented her from actively seeking time alone with him.

About two weeks after their arrival, and only a day before they expected Elizabeth, Bingley arrived at Longbourn and proposed a walk to Meryton. Mary was not interested in such amusements, as they would take away from her time reading Fordyce’s sermons; the excursion would be far too trying on Mrs Bennet’s nerves; and Mr Bennet was locked away in his library. However, Lydia and Kitty were always up for an excursion to Meryton where they might see a redcoat and agreed. The two spirited girls soon outstripped their sister and Bingley, who were more intent on enjoying the lovely weather and each other’s company than actually getting to the village.

When the younger Misses Bennet were out of earshot but still in sight on the path, Bingley stopped and turned to Jane. He opened his mouth to give her the speech he had written and practiced the whole night before; then she looked at him. Poor Bingley was rendered completely speechless, merely staring at her dreamily with his mouth hanging open. _Come man, we are not a codfish! At least close your mouth before you start to drool!_ he thought, snapping his jaw shut. Jane said nothing, only gave him a questioning look as if to ask ‘why did you stop walking?’. She smiled at him so innocently and angelically, the typical silly Bingley grin appeared on his face. With sudden resolve, he took her hand and kissed it fervently.

'Jane, my dear, dear Jane!' he said as she took a sharp breath of anticipation. 'Jane, I have loved you for so long, and suffered greatly when I was misled into believing that you did not care for me. I cannot fathom how my life has operated thus far without you in it. Every day, when I must leave Longbourn, and you, my heart breaks; the next morning you heal it again with one of your smiles, but the night that comes between is unbearable. Please Jane, my beloved, I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife!' Speech completed, Bingley stood nervously awaiting her answer.

He probably expected her to use words, so he was very surprised, and at first disappointed when he heard a sob. Then he realised that her shoulders were shaking, and she was in fact crying quite violently! _Oh no, what have I done? She is so displeased with me that my proposal has disgusted her to this point. She feels obligated to accept me, but knows she will be ruining her own happiness by doing so! Oh Jane, was Caroline right? You really do not love me?_ His expression was one of utter desolation, and he looked about to cry himself. 'I am sorry, Miss Bennet, I did not mean to upset you. I did not realise you were so ill-disposed to hear my proposal. I am very, very sorry,' he said, pain evident in his voice. Jane’s head shot up, her eyes and countenance glowing with obvious joy, but now tainted with concern over his misinterpretation of her reaction.

'Oh no, Mr Bingley! I fear you misunderstand me; I am not upset, or ill-disposed to your proposals. In fact, I am quite the opposite. I accept your proposal with great joy, Mr Bingley!' Her radiant smile reassured him, and his returned full force as he impulsively picked her up in his arms and swung her around. After setting her back on the ground with a bit of embarrassment, his brow furrowed slightly again.

'But then… why did you weep?'

'I’m not entirely sure… I suppose it was a release of all the emotions I have felt since I met you. I have loved you, I believe, from our first meeting at the Meryton assembly; I believed that you loved me too, then suddenly you left Netherfield without another word.' He winced at this reminder of his stupidity. _How could I have let them talk me into leaving her? I have caused her so much pain, she who I wish to protect from the slightest harm; I have wounded her more than anyone else could have done. Stupid, stupid Bingley!_ She paused, also hurting over the memory. 'I was heartbroken for months, and though I tried not to show it, I know that everyone knew, and I felt all the worse for being a bother to my dear family.' _A bother indeed! I am quite certain that she could never bother anyone! How undeserving I am of this angel!_

'Lizzy suggested I go to London for a change of scene and society, and at first I was glad to have gone. My aunt and uncle are very kind, and my cousins are such dear children. Then I visited Miss Bingley, and she returned my call three weeks later.' Bingley’s fist clenched at this mention of his sister’s rudeness. _Three weeks? That is hardly a timely visit Caroline!_ 'When she told me that you were too busy to see me, I felt that I would die. I was convinced that you no longer cared for me, and I desperately wished to know what I had done to cause such censure.' _Censure? I believe WORSHIP is the word I would use to describe how I have always felt about you, my darling!_

'Then,' she smiled broadly, 'then you came to call on me at Gracechurch Street. I was so overcome with the joy of seeing you, but also afraid because I thought that our feelings were unequal. You have shown me how wrong I was to doubt you, and I apologise if I have ever made you feel as if I did not love you in return.' _No, my love, you have always shown me; I just felt too undeserving to believe it could be true._ 'Since that day, everyday spent with you has been the happiest of my life. You have made me cherish every moment, and though I did not wish to have my hopes crushed once more, I did regain my hope that you did, and do love me as dearly as I love you!' she concluded, bursting into tears of joy once more.

Bingley was overcome. How deeply she had suffered because of him! But he vowed to make it up to her, in any way she wished, and give her ten joyful days for each day she had been in sorrow. He embraced her again, holding her tightly and whispering how much he loved her and how very sorry he was for ever having hurt her. She put a finger to his lips.

'Dwell on it no more, sir. I think it best to follow Lizzy’s philosophy: think only on the past as its remembrance gives you pleasure.' Her warm gaze penetrated to his very soul, and without another thought, he bent down and ardently kissed her lips. They remained in this compromising position until they heard the voices of Kitty and Lydia returning down the path in search of them. Hastily separating, he offered her his arm and continued their walk.

'Jane! Mr Bingley! Look who we have found! And he is going back to Longbourn with us for tea!' cried Lydia in her usual manner. Jane smiled pleasantly at the officer walking beside the girls.

'Hello Mr Wickham.' He bowed graciously.

'I was on my way to Longbourn to enquire after Miss Elizabeth. Has she returned yet from her travels?'

'No, but we expect her here tomorrow sir.'

'I see; I understood she was to return on Saturday.

'She was, but she decided to spend a few days in town with our aunt.'

'Ah! Does she often visit London?'

'On occasion.'

'I am sure she thrives in any environment. I hope she enjoyed her stay in Kent.'

'She seems to have enjoyed it very much,' Jane replied guardedly, thinking it slightly improper for Mr Wickham to be talking so much about Elizabeth. 'But you can ask her about it tomorrow sir, for she will be back in the afternoon.' He smiled, but made no reply. They all walked back to Longbourn in high spirits, Jane and Bingley for obvious reasons, Lydia and Kitty to be taking home a handsome redcoat, and Wickham for discovering that Elizabeth would be back soon.

_Back in London…_

Fortunately for Elizabeth, preparing to leave for Hertfordshire passed a good part of the following morning and kept her too busy to merely lie on her bed and daydream about Darcy nearly kissing her. _Besides_ , she thought, _I shall see him this afternoon. Mmm, this afternoon… Mr Darcy…_ and the gowns she was folding were forgotten momentarily as she stared into space. Slowly but surely, she finally finished all her packing and set about primping herself for her visitor. By the time he arrived, she was ready to greet him, corset tied, hair shining, cheeks pinched to a perfect pink hue. _Not that I needed to…I’m sure my cheeks will be pink of their own accord!_ She was correct. No sooner had the Darcy siblings walked in the door than she felt the colour rise to her face. When he rose from his bow, his first glance was at her, and they made brief but meaningful eye contact. Mrs Gardiner directed them to the parlour where they could sit and chat.

'Thank you for your hospitality Mrs Gardiner. However, we do not intend to stay long in order to allow your niece and Miss Lucas to prepare for their journey,' Darcy

began.

'Do not worry about that sir!' Elizabeth cried out a bit too eagerly. 'We have already prepared our trunks as much as we can today, so you do not have to quit us so soon on our account.' He thought he would melt with the smile she flashed at him.

'Yes, sir, we insist that you both stay for dinner if you are able,' added Mrs Gardiner. Darcy beamed and was about to speak when Georgiana answered for him.

'Thank you, Mrs Gardiner, we would be happy to accept you.' She smiled shyly at her brother, who smiled back in approval and added his consent to the plan. _Another evening spent with Elizabeth! I could think of worse fates_ , he joked to himself. As he predicted, it turned out to be yet another delightful night. Georgiana had asked Elizabeth and Maria to correspond with her, and both had accepted happily. Of course Darcy was heartened by this, for then he could at least see Elizabeth’s handwriting and find out what she was doing until he could return to Netherfield, which he hoped to do shortly. Again he sat opposite Elizabeth, staring at her openly when he was not looking at his plate.

She could not quite meet his gaze most of the time, because a disquieting thought had entered her mind: they were to be separated for an unknown time, and his goodbye had grown more affectionate since their friendship began. How would he take his leave of her tonight? The thought of what might happen made her weak in the knees and she was afraid that if she looked at him, he would see that the desire visible in her eyes was as strong as his own. Her questions were answered soon enough after dinner; when Maria expressed a desire to go to bed early, Darcy and Georgiana immediately decided to leave so the ladies could retire. The Gardiners said goodnight and thanked their guests, then discretely left the room to allow their niece a few minutes of privacy. Georgiana hugged Elizabeth tightly and reminded her of her promise to write, then stepped out into the waiting carriage. Darcy stood in the doorway and turned to Elizabeth with a fire in his eyes she had seen before.

'I am glad you will be corresponding with my sister. I hope you will allow me to send my greetings through her until I can bring them to you myself.'

'The pleasure is mine sir. Your sister reminds me very much of Jane, so befriending her was the most natural thing in the world,' Elizabeth replied. If he had been asked to repeat what she said, he probably would not have been able to. He was far too intent on staring at her lips and thinking how desperately he wanted to press his own against them.

'Thank you,' was all he was able think of to say as he lost himself in her dark eyes. 'I shall miss you very much,' he said after a pause, not entirely realising that he had said it aloud.

'I shall miss you too Mr Darcy,' she whispered. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Her breathing grew quick and shallow, her heart beating faster as he stepped closer. She knew it was improper to be encouraging such closeness, but she really felt no ability or desire to stop him. She also knew that he was getting closer and closer. Soon he was softly stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

'Elizabeth,' he whispered.

'Yes sir?' she breathed in reply. His hand cupped her cheek.

'May I have your permission to formally court you?'

'Do you need my permission?' she teased, trying to cool the flames in her heart. He smiled.

'I suppose not… but I should like to know I have it all the same,' he replied, leaning in still closer.

'Then… I suppose… you should… go to it?' she replied, attempting to be playful, but breathing was becoming more difficult with each word. An eternity passed in which they were so close, each one could feel the other’s breath; then in one moment, one slow, decided action, Darcy closed the gap. The first touch of his lips sent such sensations running through her as she had never imagined. She kissed him back timidly at first, but as his ardour increased, so did hers. He could hardly believe that Elizabeth was finally in his arms. He never wanted to stop kissing her; he wished for time to simply freeze so he could kiss her forever. After many long moments in this passionate embrace, Darcy pulled back for breath as much as to keep himself from taking too many liberties in his current state of discomposure. When Elizabeth leaned against his chest, he put his arms around her and just held her, planting soft kisses in her hair. 'Oh Mr Darcy,' she whispered, barely audibly. Knowing his resolve wouldn’t last much longer, he increased the space between them slightly more.

'I’m afraid you will think me terribly rude, Miss Bennet. I asked permission to court you, not kiss you, and yet look what I did. I hope I have not… inconvenienced you with my ungentlemanlike behaviour,' he half-joked, looking at her with a hint of trepidation.

'I certainly did nothing to stop you did I sir?' she replied softly. 'You are hardly more to blame than I am.' He relaxed a bit.

'Than you do not rescind your permission?' She smiled widely.

'No sir, I do not.' His face glowed with indescribable joy.

'Then I shall take advantage of your kindness once more,' he said, swept her into his arms, and gave her another strong, passionate kiss. She laughed when he let go and hugged him tightly. 'Have a good journey tomorrow Elizabeth. I will come to call on you in Hertfordshire as soon as I am able, I promise you.' He kissed her hand tenderly and began to walk away. Just before he let go of her hand, he turned back to her and said, 'Good night my dearest Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth could only softly reply, 'Goodnight my love.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have recognised some lines thrown in from other sources ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments so far! This chapter is a bit shorter, so I'll be posting the next chapter a bit more quickly than usual.

Darcy stopped in his tracks at the sound of her words. She had not consciously intended for them to be heard by anyone but herself, but apparently her subconscious wanted to make a statement, and Darcy did hear her. _Oh dear, what must he think of me? How could I have been so forward?_ she worried. He turned around, his face shining with rapture. She loved him! She had said it out loud! No other encouragement was needed, and no more time to be wasted. He strode back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

'Say it again Elizabeth, please say it again!' he pleaded. She leaned against his chest and took a deep breath.

'Goodnight my love,' she whispered. He looked down at her, tilting her chin up to make her eyes meet his.

'I was planning to wait until I was in Hertfordshire to do this properly, but I can wait no longer. Elizabeth, from almost the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard which has grown stronger with each passing day that I know you. I wish for nothing more in the world than to have you by my side, my partner and my wife. Will you marry me, Elizabeth?' She at first smiled, then began laughing. Laughter was certainly not what he was expecting to hear, so he looked down at her with a bit of worry in his countenance.

'I am sorry Mr Darcy, perhaps laughter is not the appropriate reaction, but I am so happy that a smile could not contain all my joy. I freely give you my heart and would be honoured to be your wife.' Unable to contain his happiness, Darcy lifted Elizabeth off her feet and swung her around before placing her back on solid ground to receive another passionate kiss. Finally Elizabeth reminded him of the carriage awaiting him outside.  'Poor Georgiana! She will wonder what has become of you!'

'Once I explain what detained me, I’m sure she will say that she would have gladly waited another fortnight if I had needed it.' He indulged himself by holding her a few moments longer, then took his real leave. 'I shall be at Longbourn in a day or two to speak with your father. Have a safe journey! I love you!' he called out before climbing into the carriage and driving away. A day or two had never seemed like such a long time.

Needless to say, Georgiana was quite pleased by the developments between her brother and future sister. The whole carriage ride back to their townhouse was not long enough to contain all of her effusive expressions of joy, and she was still chattering excitedly as they walked into the house. Darcy only smiled dreamily, not really hearing what his sister was saying. When they arrived home, he kissed her on the forehead and retired to his study to write a few letters.

**********

_Encampment of the –th regiment in northern England…_

_Well, well, I truly underestimated my talents as a matchmaker!_ mused Colonel Fitzwilliam as he read Darcy’s letter. _With only a few words, I was able to make Elizabeth go from hating my poor cousin to loving him enough to agree to marry him!_ He chuckled but could not help feeling a slight sting of disappointment and jealousy; he too had admired Elizabeth, and though he had willingly helped his cousin to win her, he wondered what might have happened if he had not. Would he now be the one imparting happy news to Darcy? _She has no fortune, tis true, but there are other virtues…it is not as if my living as a soldier is dreadful. We would have lived sparingly, but I am sure we could have been happy…_ He threw aside the letter, angry with himself both for thinking this way and for begrudging his cousin his happiness. [i] _What I said to him was true: he deserves to be happy at last. Elizabeth is the only woman for him; he deserves her love, and she deserves to marry someone she loves in return. She felt only friendship for me, and I would not wish her to marry for any reason other than the very deepest love_. He sighed sadly once more, but as our dear friend was not of a melancholy disposition, he determined to be in spirits again directly. He picked up the letter to finish reading it.

_…and though he admitted to being surprised when Elizabeth first told him of our engagement, Mr Bennet did not see any reason to deny my suit, and shook my hand with a smile. Had she not warned me of his biting wit, I may have been affronted by his blunt manner, but I could see the twinkle in his eye. I suppose I smiled very widely at this, for he laughed at me and said my reaction rivaled Bingley’s. I can well imagine it did, for I could not remove the stupid grin from my face for the rest of the evening._

_I am so very happy Richard, and I know whom I have to thank for that. I shall never be able to properly express my gratitude for the aid you gave me in Kent. Without your wise counsel and kind friendship, I would still be the proud, disagreeable man Elizabeth hated; she would probably have remained deceived by Wickham, and perhaps (I shudder at the thought) even have received HIS addresses! You did me the greatest service by opening my eyes! I realise what it may have cost YOU as well, for though I was blind to many things, I did not fail to notice that you also were bewitched by her, and she seemed to enjoy your company as well. In truth, I was insanely jealous of you, and feared that eventually her lack of wealth and connections would cease to matter to you, just as they did for me. That you gave up your chance of happiness with Elizabeth for my sake truly speaks much of your character and friendship for me, for I doubt I could have had the strength to do the same in the reverse situation. I have always thought highly of you, cousin, but now I see how truly good you really are. I thank God for you._

Fitzwilliam was very affected by these words. He did not realise that Darcy had noticed his admiration of Elizabeth; he was very moved, however, by his cousin’s sentiments, and berated himself even further for his earlier selfish thoughts.

_I must cut this letter short, for Bingley and I are to go to Longbourn this morning. We have planned the double wedding for the end of July in Hertfordshire. Bingley extends to you an invitation to stay at Netherfield for as long a time as you wish before the wedding. I do hope you will come; Georgiana is to join us next week, and she longs to see you again._

_Again I thank you, and from my heart, wish you equal joy in your turn, for you are the best of men and deserve every blessing life can bestow._

_Yours, etc.,_

_Darcy_

Now Fitzwilliam really felt guilty about his jealousy. Darcy’s letter was the most generous praise he had ever heard, especially from his cousin. All he had done was help them clear up their misunderstandings, and Darcy was acting as if he had ended war and hunger in Europe! Still, it was gratifying to be so well thought of by so discerning a man as his cousin, and his kind wishes caused a slight lump in his throat. He smiled and sat down to pen his reply.

_A few days earlier in Hertfordshire…_

Darcy gave Fossett the letter he had just written to Colonel Fitzwilliam as he walked out the door with Bingley. Just yesterday he had obtained Mr Bennet’s consent, and today would be the official announcement of his engagement to Elizabeth. The stupid grin still had not left his face, a fact that Bingley could not help but tease him about.

'Isn’t it grand Darcy? We are to be brothers after all! I am starting to feel like it already; why, you are even beginning to look like me, smiling all the time!' Had he not been so content, Darcy might have glared at his friend, but nothing could disturb him, and his smile only grew.

When they arrived, it was obvious that Mrs Bennet had been informed of the glad tidings, for her demeanour towards Darcy had undergone a complete transformation. She was too much in awe of him to speak much, but when she did it was in the warmest tones with great compliments. Mr Bennet called all the Bennets to the drawing room, where he formally announced the engagement, adding that he had sent a notice to the newspapers that very morning. They were all very happy for their sister, though Lydia could not quite understand why anyone would care for a man who did not wear a redcoat.

When calm resumed, Bingley suggested a walk, and Darcy and Elizabeth readily agreed, eager to escape her mother’s growing attentions. Upon arriving at Oakham Mount, Darcy pulled Elizabeth behind some shrubbery, slightly away from the other couple, wishing a few minutes of privacy with his beloved. He leaned down to kiss her, but her bonnet impeded his progress, so he untied it. Unfortunately, the wind chose that moment to blow forcefully, and the bonnet flew out of his hand and down the hill.

'Oh dear!' she cried. 'Look what you have done Mr Darcy!' she accused with a raised eyebrow.

'I am terribly sorry my dear. I suppose this is my punishment for having impure intentions,' he said with a wink. 'I will go fetch it for you.' He gave her a sweet little peck on the cheek, then left her to fetch the bonnet, which was now quite far at the bottom of the hill. She watched him as he dashed away, laughing and thinking how fortunate she was when she heard a twig snap behind her. Thinking it was Jane and Bingley, she turned around with a smile. She started when she saw who it actually was.

'Miss Bennet! I thought I heard your delightful laughter! How do you do?' said Mr Wickham, kissing her hand as he bowed. Her stomach turned at the feel of his lips, but she fought the urge to pull her hand away and slap him.

'How do you do Mr Wickham?' she asked with cold civility.

'I am better now,' he said charmingly. 'I have missed your company greatly.

'Have you? And what of Miss King?' she asked archly. He looked down with embarrassment.

'Er, well, our engagement was never formalised. Her uncle felt that she was too young to marry, and so refused his consent and took her back to Liverpool with him.' _Fortunate girl!_ she thought.

'That must have been a great disappointment for you. I hope the attachment was not too strong.' He looked at her with all the emotion he could muster.

'It was indeed a disappointment, but I think you know that my affections belonged to another.' She blushed at this obvious reference to herself and turned her head in disgust. He took her reaction as encouragement and spoke again. 'I am sure you are aware that you hold my heart entirely in your hands Elizabeth.' She looked up, shocked at his familiar appellation as much as by his statement. _What does he mean to accomplish with this little declaration?_ 'I have long tried to convince myself that my situation keeps me from marrying where I wish.' _Yes, and you inflicted that on yourself with your behaviour!_ 'However,' he said, stepping closer and grasping her hand, 'I now find myself unable to resist the call of my heart. I cannot offer you much, and I know that your parents could never approve.' She took back her hand and looked at him incredulously. Was he about to say what she thought he was going to say? 'But my dear Elizabeth, surely they would not tear asunder what the French call the _fait accompli_! Will you not come with me to Gretna Green, this very night?'

She stared at him, mouth agape, eyes burning with fury. The nerve of the man! To think that she would put herself into his hands, abandon her family and consent to elope! She could not even find the words to express her rage.

'I know that what I say is shocking,' he said when she did not speak. 'But it is the only way I know for us to be together. Your modesty does you credit, I can easily understand your anger. But please think on it; would you rather be honourable but miserable with someone you do not love, or go against archaic morals, the whims of fashionable society, and be with the one you do love?' he asked, reclaiming her hand and stroking it gently. She again pulled away with disgust.

'You are too hasty, sir, and make too many assumptions about my feelings which you have no right to make,' she began, anger rising. 'I do not love you, have no desire to be with you, and want nothing more than to be out of your presence forever!' He looked at her with confusion. _Could I have been mistaken about her regard for me?_

'But Elizabeth, what of our warm parting before you went to Kent? Did we not agree on our common opinions, our sincere regard towards each other? Though we could not be so frank then, I felt certain that we understood each other's feelings despite the necessary coldness of our words. I must admit that I am confused at your statements now.' Elizabeth blushed, pained by the memory of her former behaviour, but raised her chin defiantly.

'I have done and said many things I now regret Mr Wickham, and at the top of the list is having ever showed you any attentions that could have been construed as particular regard. Your offer is shocking and offensive, and I must beg you to leave me at once!' Realising now that she was determined to reject him, his choler rose.

'No Elizabeth, I will not leave you. I have made up my mind that I will have you; I don't believe that you no longer care for me. Let me show you what you would give up with your misplaced modesty!' With that, he grabbed her around the waist and managed to press his lips against hers even as she tried to push him away. Suddenly she felt him being roughly pulled away as she herself was knocked to the ground. Looking up, she saw that her saviour was none other than Mr Darcy. He had returned with the bonnet in time to hear the last few moments of their exchange, but to his horror could not reach her before the villain had forced himself upon her. Now the two men stood glaring at each other.

'I should have done this years ago, Wickham.' The other man smirked.

'Done what Darcy?'

'This!' Darcy yelled as his fist flew directly into Wickham’s nose. Elizabeth’s eyes widened, but she was not the slightest bit sorry for Wickham, who now bent over cursing Darcy with very foul language.

'What are you doing?' he spat vehemently.

'This!' Darcy said again, landing another punch that sent Wickham sprawling to the ground. More curses issued from his vile mouth, which was now bleeding along with his nose. Elizabeth rose to her feet and stood next to her fiancé, who put his arm around her shoulders. 'Are you well my dear?' he asked tenderly. She nodded, but the tears were dangerously close. Turning again to Wickham, still on the ground, he said, 'As for you, you bloody demon! How dare you! Do not smirk at me like that. If you think I am going to pay you off again, you are sadly mistaken. You will not get away this time, Wickham. This time you will pay; Colonel Forster will know of this, and you will be sent away to rot in a prison until the end of your days!'

'I think not old man!' yelled Wickham, jumping to his feet. In his hand he held a pistol. Elizabeth’s hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp of fear. Darcy pushed her behind his back and glared at Wickham.

'Don’t do anything stupid Wickham. It isn’t worth your while to hurt me.'

'Oh, I think it is Darcy. I cannot abide the sight of you, and a well-aimed shot would free me from that nuisance.' Elizabeth began sobbing. 'And of course, when you fall down, Miss Elizabeth will be all alone…' he said menacingly, a nasty sneer making his handsome face suddenly terribly ugly. Darcy glared venomously at his enemy, his eyes in tiny slits. Wickham cocked the pistol and pointed it at Darcy’s stomach. Elizabeth felt Darcy’s body tense with fear, and desperately hoped that if he were shot, the bullet would have the kindness to hit her as well. She was weeping uncontrollably now; when she heard a sharp cry and the sound of the pistol firing, she fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy cried out in pain as the bullet hit his leg. Wickham was unconscious on the ground, and behind him stood Bingley with a large rock in his hands. He at first stood staring at the man on the ground, then threw the rock aside and ran to his friend.

'Darcy, how are you man?' he asked with concern.

'I am fine Bingley, it’s just a flesh wound. How is Elizabeth? I felt her fall just before I was shot.' Bingley looked at Elizabeth, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Jane, who had been standing with her mouth open and tears flowing down her face, now ran to her sister’s side.

'Lizzy? Lizzy, can you hear me? Oh please wake up Lizzy!' she cried desperately. Elizabeth responded with a slight murmur before opening her eyes again.

'Oh Jane!' she sobbed, hugging her sister tightly. 'Jane, has he been shot? I heard the pistol go off! Is he dead? Please tell me he is not dead Jane, or I shall die myself!' Darcy dragged himself over to her and touched her. At his touch she released Jane and wrapped his arms around his neck and began kissing his face with desperate urgency.

'Oh Fitzwilliam! My darling, my love! I thought you were dead… I thought…' Her sobs would not let her finish the sentence, but words were not necessary. He held her tightly, thanking God for Bingley’s timely arrival. When at last her sobs subsided, she looked back up at him. 'What happened Fitzwilliam? I heard the pistol go off.' Bingley replied.

'Jane and I heard the scuffle, and when I came to investigate, there was Wickham aiming the pistol. I picked up the largest rock I could find and knocked it onto his head. Unfortunately his finger was on the trigger, so Darcy was still shot, but only in the leg!' Elizabeth looked down at the injury and began bawling again.

'Oh my love!' she cried out. 'That hateful man!' She stood up, eyes full of fury, and began kicking and beating Wickham’s unconscious form with her fists. Bingley restrained her as her curses grew louder, and Jane tried to soothe her anger, but it was only when Darcy called her over that she stopped abusing Wickham’s yet motionless form.

'Calm yourself, Elizabeth. I have something more helpful for you to do. Run back to Longbourn for help; get rope to tie him with, the carriage to take me back, and a few servants to help get Wickham.' As soon as she was gone, he ventured to look at his wound. The bullet had hit the side of his thigh, but had not lodged in his flesh. He was, however now bleeding profusely, and was beginning to feel light-headed. He gave Jane his jacket, asking her to rip off the sleeve and make a tourniquet to tie around his leg. Bingley had by this time picked up the pistol and was aiming it at Wickham should he awaken. He was (unfortunately) still breathing but would require medical attention soon.

After several minutes, Elizabeth returned with her father, three servants, and the carriage. The other men helped Darcy in and tied Wickham up. During this process, the villain awoke and tried to struggle, but a firm punch in the face courtesy of Mr Bennet put him in his place. 'Try to hurt my Lizzy, eh?' he was heard to mumble. The carriage went first to Longbourn to leave Darcy in the care of Jane and Elizabeth, then left again with Wickham, escorted by Bingley and Mr Bennet.

The gentlemen reported to Colonel Forster immediately, informing him of the events of the past hour. The colonel was enraged, but not entirely surprised that Wickham’s character was severely lacking, as he had rumours of gaming debts and seductions. By this time the villain was again conscious, but made no effort to defend himself; he knew he was defeated. Unable to deny the charges laid at his door, Wickham was sentenced to undergo a court-martial in London as soon as possible, and a prison wagon was summoned to carry him thither at once. Satisfied, Bingley and Mr Bennet returned to Longbourn.

Meanwhile, Mr Jones had been to see Darcy and determined that he would mend completely with the proper rest and care (provided, of course, by Elizabeth), and was not by any means to be moved for at least a week. Darcy and Elizabeth both groaned internally at the thought of him spending a week under the same roof with Mrs Bennet, but Elizabeth was quickly able to convince her mother that it would be quite improper and offensive for his future mother-in-law to see him in his bedclothes. The other gentlemen arrived as the physician was leaving and were pleased to receive a favourable report from him, although Mr Bennet felt great pity for the poor man; not only had he been shot, but he would have to spend all those days with the silliest women in England. He resolved to provide him with as much port as would be necessary for a week with Mrs Bennet.

Surprisingly, the week passed pleasantly enough. Elizabeth kept a constant vigil (with the door open and at least one chaperone, usually Jane and Bingley, of course), reading, sewing, or just chatting with him as he healed. Sometimes she would go out for a walk and bring him flowers. He teased that he should be the one caring for her this way, but she responded that it was the least she could do after he had so gallantly rescued her bonnet from the wind’s evil clutches. Both were still too uncomfortable to speak of what had occurred in direct terms, but he knew that Elizabeth was extremely grateful to him for coming to her rescue, and for the simple fact that he was still alive to tell the tale. On the Saturday one week after the incident, Darcy prepared to leave for Netherfield, his wound well on its way to healing, and his leg even able to support some of his weight, though he needed a crutch. When he joined the family for breakfast, a loud cheer erupted from the table. He sheepishly took the seat next to Elizabeth as Mr Bennet offered a toast 'to our very own hero.' As they ate, an express came addressed to Darcy from Colonel Forster.

            _My dear sir,_

_Though we have not met since the Wickham incident, I felt that as his victim you_

_should be first to know what has happened. The prison wagon took him to_

_London last week as planned, and he was kept in a barracks awaiting his court-_

_martial. It appears that he used his charms to convince several of the prisoners to_

_organise a riot Thursday night. Fortunately it was quelled with little effort and_

_loss of life; however, not all of the rioters were spared during the brief skirmish,_

_and Wickham himself was one of the unlucky ones, and was shot in the gut._

_George Wickham was pronounced dead at 5:27 this morning._

_I know that this news will not heal your wounds any more quickly, nor will it take_

_back the mortification and pain suffered by Miss Bennet, but I hope it does offer_

_you some consolation that your troubles with him are over. I wish you a speedy_

_recovery, sir, and may God bless you._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Colonel Forster_

Darcy sat in shock for several minutes before realising that Elizabeth was speaking to him. He turned to her, vaguely understanding that she wished to know what ailed him. He just handed her the letter, still unable to utter any words. It had been a long while since he had liked George Wickham, and the bastard had even tried to kill him, but for some reason all he could think of now were happy memories of their childhood at Pemberley.

He quickly excused himself before tears could be seen forming in his eyes but forgot about his leg and fell to the ground before he could run off. Mr Bennet jumped up to help him and took him to the library. As soon as the door closed, the tears began to flow uncontrollably. Mr Bennet offered him a glass of brandy, then just gazed at his future son-in-law as he released all the emotions that had been so bottled up for not only the past week, but the past several years. A soft knock interrupted the silence, and both men knew at once that it was Elizabeth. Darcy turned his head to face the door and eagerly called for her to come in. Her face was also streaked with tears, and she ran to embrace and comfort him.

'I’m so sorry my dear. I know how this must affect you,' she whispered, while he merely sobbed into her dress. Mr Bennet put a soft hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder to indicate that he would leave them alone for a bit and returned to the dining room. By this time the contents of the letter had been shared with the rest of the family, and Mrs Bennet was already upstairs with a fit of nerves. As Mr Bennet and Jane tried to calm the other girls down, Mr Bingley was announced. He walked in, cheerful as ever, and encountered a room full of morose faces.

'My, what a dreadful-looking lot! You all look as if someone has died!' he joked, but was immediately sobered by the tears in Jane’s eyes. 'Someone has not died, have they? Is Darcy... is Darcy well?' he asked with sudden concern.

'He will be, my boy. He was very disturbed by some news which he has this morning received from London,' replied Mr Bennet.

'Good God, what is the matter? It is not Georgiana is it? Is someone ill? What has happened?'

'Mr Wickham is dead,' Jane said softly, before bursting into tears.

'What? Dead?' Bingley paled. 'It was not because of my actions, was it? I did not think I hit him so hard… I am not a murderer!'

'No sir, it had nothing to do with you. Here is the letter from Colonel Forster, read it yourself.' Bingley read the missive, and although he was relieved to be innocent of Wickham’s death, was still distressed.

'This is very difficult news indeed. Darcy must have been very affected.'

'He was. Lizzy is consoling him in the library. I am sure they will return when he is recovered. In the meantime, may I offer you some tea?'

Elizabeth seated herself on Darcy’s lap and kissed his forehead over and over as he cried, knowing that when he had words he would speak. After several excruciating minutes, he did. 'Elizabeth…I do not understand myself. I had fully expected to feel joy and relief at the news of Wickham’s death. Instead I am filled with an inexplicable sorrow. He has done me so much wrong over the years, purposely inflicted pain, sullied my character, nearly separated me from those I love most, and yet I weep for him as if he were my brother.'

'In a way he was, my love,' she replied. He smiled ruefully.

'I suppose…but still, after hating him for so long, why is it that I can only picture running to Lambton together as boys, fishing, playing pirates…' A small grin played on his lips at the memories. 'I don’t understand it!' he cried with frustration.

'The answer is very simple my dear. The truth is, you are too good at heart to truly hate anyone, no matter the wrong they have done you. Perhaps if your experience with Wickham had been always bad, it would be easier, but because of your affection for him early in life, you could never quite bring yourself to casting him off completely. He always had a small place in your heart. I believe that, against your will, you are forgiving him.' He held her tightly.

'I should not forgive him. He does not deserve it.'

'Perhaps not. But you are doing it all the same.' He sighed.

'I believe you are right, Elizabeth, though I wish you were not. I dearly wish that I could only think badly of him and laugh at the prospect of his soul burning in hell forever. Instead I pity him and wish I could have helped him before. Perhaps if I had given him the living when he had asked for it…'

'No Fitzwilliam, that will not do. You always acted justly and correctly; do not doubt yourself now. He may be dead, but that does not remove all his guilt. There was nothing more you could have done for him,' then, more softly, 'I pity him as well, for he never realised all that you would have done for him if he had been as good a friend to you as you were to him. But he is in God’s hands now, and there is nothing more you can do. He will get what he deserves, and whatever that entails is out of your control.' He gazed at her intensely, admiration and respect glowing in his eyes.

'Elizabeth, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. God, how I adore you! I do not know how I ever won you, but I am so thankful that I did!'

'Well sir, you know it is not just the wicked who get what they deserve.' She smiled so warmly that he could no longer resist touching her lips with his own. She pulled his face closer with her hands, intensifying the kiss. It still felt like a relief to kiss him after the horror of Wickham’s imposition. The difference between her body’s reaction to that kiss and this one was incredible. Every fibre of her being wanted to participate in this moment. Indeed, the heightening of her desire frightened her a bit, but she could not tear herself away from his warm lips. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as she could get. She felt herself being carried completely away by passion, and knew she could deny him nothing at that moment, when he suddenly pulled away. 'Why did you stop?' she breathed impulsively.

'Believe me Elizabeth,' he replied, his breathing just as ragged, 'it took all my power to do so; I have no desire to stop kissing you ever. But if I did not stop there, I would not have stopped at all.' The passion burning in his eyes told her how serious he was.

'I do not think I could have stopped either,' she admitted. 'I did not know it was possible to feel so much desire.'

'Oh yes, like that and much more,' he replied, indulging himself by burying his face in her neck and touching her curls. 'I have felt it for you since last autumn.' She sighed as he planted soft kisses along the side of her neck, moving forward to her throat, and down, past the little indentation at its base. He suddenly stopped again, a look of acute embarrassment covering his face as he practically pushed Elizabeth off his lap and quickly crossed his legs. She looked at him curiously, a bit put out.

'What was that about?' she asked indignantly.

'Er… let us just say that you cause certain… reactions in me that I cannot control, my dear, and I do not want you, um, exposed to any of that until later… for example, our wedding night?' Her eyes widened and she blushed from top to bottom as she vaguely understood his meaning.

'Oh my,' she whispered, utterly embarrassed. He laughed.

'Do not worry yourself, my darling; I’ve grown quite used to this affliction since meeting you,' he teased mischievously, causing her to blush more deeply. 'There is quite a simple cure.' He closed his eyes, and she swore she heard him mutter, 'Caroline Bingley in an orange gown… Caroline Bingley in a wet orange gown… ugh!' He shuddered, then reopened his eyes. 'There; I am cured.' He winked and reached for her hand. 'Help me up my dear, we should return to the dining room before your father comes here to salvage your honour.' She smiled brightly at him, relieved that his sorrow had been soothed. They returned to the family, who were all sitting quietly drinking their tea. Upon the sight of his friend, Bingley jumped out of his seat and ran to him.

'Darcy old man! I just heard the news. How are you?' Darcy shook his friend’s hand and smiled down at Elizabeth.

'I think I shall be just fine Bingley.' The tension in the room lightened tremendously, and soon everyone was chatting amiably, if in a little more subdued manner than before. Just as the atmosphere had calmed, everything was commotion again when a carriage was heard in the drive. They had barely had time to wonder at whom it could be when Colonel Fitzwilliam strode into the room.

'Fitzwilliam!' Darcy cried happily. 'Mr Bennet, may I introduce my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard, this is Mr Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet. You know Bingley and Elizabeth.' Fitzwilliam bowed.

'It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I apologise for interrupting your breakfast, but when I heard about my cousin’s condition, I could not but come immediately. Darcy, I am very upset that I had to find out from outside sources, and poor Georgiana is ignorant of it still.'

'I did not wish to cause concern Fitzwilliam. I knew that Georgiana would be distressed, as would you. I was going to write when I returned to Netherfield today.' Fitzwilliam gave him a withering stare. 'Truly I was! And to Georgiana too!' His cousin smiled and patted Darcy’s shoulder.

'Very well old boy, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt since you are injured, but don’t get used to it!' He turned to Elizabeth and kissed her hand. 'Miss Bennet, it is a true pleasure to see you again! I’m glad to see that you have spent so much time with my ogre of a cousin without doing any damage to your fair self.'

'I am not an ogre!' Darcy cried with indignation, only eliciting laughter from the entire table. 'I’m not,' he muttered under his breath, pouting. Elizabeth touched his arm.

'There, there, my love. You are not an ogre. I was thinking that our story is more like Beauty and the Beast. I am the Beauty of course,' she teased, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

'That I cannot argue with my dear,' he replied, tenderly kissing her hand, both completely forgetting about the others in the room.

'Well, I see things haven’t changed much since Kent,' the colonel remarked as he rolled his eyes. 'The poor things are as desperately in love as ever!' He could not suppress his smile at seeing his cousin’s joy however, and was even able to ignore the tiny stab of jealousy that remained. Fitzwilliam was given the letter from Colonel Forster, as he had not yet heard the news, but was the least affected by it.

'Humph, got what he deserved I say. After all he’s done, it’s fitting. Good riddance.' No more was said of the topic that day.

**********

Unbeknownst to Darcy and Elizabeth, another formidable challenge was about to present itself in the form of Lady Catherine DeBourgh. Mrs Collins had received a letter from her mother imparting the news of the upcoming nuptials of the Bennet girls, and Mr Collins had seen fit to inform Lady Catherine of the joyous news. Of course, she was NOT so content as he had hoped, and declared in a rage that she would knock that pretentious little upstart back down where she belonged. Not hearing Anne’s soft protests that she did not wish to marry Darcy anyway, she immediately packed her bags and set off for Hertfordshire.

**********

A day had passed since the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy’s return to Netherfield, and Elizabeth was surprised at how lost she felt without having him nearby. Of course, he was only three miles off, but as they had just parted, it would not do to run over and see him again right away. Instead she tried to content herself with walking around the gardens and thinking of him. She stooped down to pick a few flowers (Sweet Williams of course!) when she heard the sound of carriage wheels on the drive. She practically ran to greet it, certain that it would be her fiancé, but upon seeing the chaise she realised it was certainly not Darcy. The livery was not unknown to her, as she had ridden in a similar equipage several weeks earlier; she groaned as she recognised the insignia of Lady Catherine DeBourgh. _What is she doing here?_ she wondered, slowing her pace to appear more dignified in front of the hideous old bat.

The look of disgust on Lady Catherine’s face as she stepped out of the coach did not lessen when she saw Elizabeth before her. Her countenance seemed to pinch even tighter, and she looked as if she had just eaten a lemon. Once down the steps of the coach, she walked up to Elizabeth with her nose in the air.

'You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, as to my reasons for coming here.'

'Indeed, I cannot account for the honour, Lady Catherine.'

'Do not trifle with me, Miss Bennet. I have received news of a most alarming nature, and set out to determine its truth at once.'

'Would your ladyship care to tell me what this terrible news is?'

'I was informed that not only was your sister to be most advantageously married, but that _you_ , Miss Elizabeth Bennet, were also engaged… to _my_ nephew, Mr Darcy! Though I knew it must be a scandalous falsehood, I set out immediately to make my sentiments known.'

'I do not understand Lady Catherine. If you believed it to be false, why did you take the trouble to come here?' Lady Catherine glared at her.

'Why, to save my nephew from your arts and allurements before it was too late! I have brought Anne with me, and a special license. They are to be married in two days, and there is nothing you can do about it!'


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth stared at Lady Catherine with her mouth hanging open. This woman actually thought _she_ could separate them? After all they had gone through with Wickham, certainly Lady Catherine’s empty threats would prove no trouble.

'Lady Catherine, you may wave about as many worthless pieces of paper as you wish, but the fact is, Mr Darcy will never marry your daughter. Even if he were not _my_ fiancé, he does not love Miss DeBourgh. You cannot just come here and try to run people’s lives for them! Go back to Kent, Lady Catherine, you are wasting your time here!' Elizabeth held her chin up triumphantly. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a motion she did not expect; Anne was jumping out of the carriage and running towards the house- she seemed to be running away from her mother! Elizabeth looked confused briefly, then decided that given the opportunity, she would also run away from Lady Catherine, so she turned back to her ladyship to divert her attention a little further. Fortunately, that lady was too busy fuming and fussing to notice Elizabeth’s momentary confusion.

'Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I am not accustomed to being spoken to in this impertinent manner! I will not allow the upstart pretentions of a country girl to prevent my Anne from becoming mistress of Pemberley! I shall know how to act!' Turning to the carriage driver, she barked out orders to go to Netherfield. She stepped in the box, not yet realising that she was alone in it. 'I take no leave of you Miss Bennet, you deserve no such consideration. Come Anne, we shall…' she froze mid-sentence as she realised that her daughter was no longer in the carriage. 'Anne? Where is Anne?' she called out to the footmen frantically as she jumped out again. 'You fools, find Anne this moment!' One of the footmen timidly approached.

'Excuse me ma’am, but Miss Anne asked me to give this to you,' he whispered fearfully, extending to her a scrap of paper. On it, Anne had scribbled this hasty note:

_Mother, I do not wish to marry Darcy, and I do not wish to be smothered by you any longer. Do not try to find me. I shall not return. Anne_

Lady Catherine read the note in shock; Anne had never dared to defy her, so this was a most unexpected development. The note fell from her hands and she stared into midair for several seconds. She choked out several unladylike noises before she could form the word, 'Netherfield!' and as soon as she was back in the box, the carriage was on its way again. Elizabeth read the note and could not help but smile just a bit at Anne’s sudden determination to be free from her mother. Remembering that the girl had run towards Longbourn, Elizabeth hurried back to the house to find her.

As she neared the door, she heard a voice whisper from the hedges, 'Is she gone?' Anne’s head popped up from behind a shrub and Elizabeth smiled.

'Yes Miss DeBourgh, she has gone to Netherfield, no doubt to procure Mr Darcy’s assistance in finding you.'

Anne rolled her eyes. 'Perhaps this was childish of me, but I have no intention of taking my cousin from you Miss Bennet. I sensed an opportunity to flee and seized it. I am sure she will find me soon enough, but at least I can hope for an hour or two of freedom.' She sighed heavily. 'But have no fear; nothing she can do would make me marry Darcy. Were we standing at the altar, I would say "I will not!" and run away!' Elizabeth laughed.

'Come inside, Miss DeBourgh, and have some tea.' Arm in arm, the ladies entered the house.

As soon as they entered, Mrs Bennet sensed that someone important had entered her home. Anne’s fine clothes instantly betrayed her station, and though sickly, she had a regal bearing that showed her breeding. Mrs Bennet was quiet as a mouse as Elizabeth made the introductions. 'Papa, Mama, this is Miss Anne DeBourgh. Miss DeBourgh, this is my father and mother, and my sisters Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia.' Everyone bowed or curtseyed and said their polite how-do-you-do’s. 'Lady Catherine is visiting Mr Darcy at Netherfield, and Miss DeBourgh decided to pay us a visit. May we call for tea, Mama?'

'Oh yes, of course! Please sit down, Miss DeBourgh, I will ring for tea. You do us a great honour by coming to call on us!' Mrs Bennet said in her most respectful voice before bustling off to see to the cakes. Jane immediately made an effort to be kind to Miss DeBourgh, who seemed quite reserved, and Anne was quite pleased to find such a sweet girl with a quiet voice, so unlike Lady Catherine’s shrill voice and harsh temper. Her contentment, of course, could not last long; they had barely finished their tea when the sound of wheels and horses were heard outside.

Anne sighed. 'Miss Elizabeth, could you perhaps hide me a bit longer?' she begged. Before anything could be done, Hill announced the arrival of Mr Darcy. Thankfully, he was alone. He bowed in greeting, then walked straight to Anne.

'Anne, I thought I might find you here. Your mother is in a fit of hysterics! I am sent here to fetch you,' he said gently, perfectly understanding Anne’s wish to run away.

'Darcy, can you please make her understand that I do not wish to marry you? She does not listen to a word I say, but perhaps you can persuade her.'

'I am sure she will just say that I have bewitched him into saying that, Miss DeBourgh,' Elizabeth replied. 'She doesn’t seem to think it possible that anyone wishes to go against her.'

'Is there anything I can do?' Anne asked worriedly. Darcy thought, then smiled suddenly.

'How old are you now Anne?'

'Six and twenty.'

'Are you not of age to claim your inheritance?' Anne looked confused.

'I am not sure I understand you Darcy.'

'Anne, I am nearly certain your father’s will states that you may claim your inheritance, and therefore your independence, at the age of five and twenty. I will have to make some inquiries with my solicitor, but I recall reading something of that nature when I went through the family papers at the time of my father’s death. I shall send an express to London directly.'

'But what exactly does that mean?' she asked.

'It means that your mother cannot force you to leave here.' Anne felt as if a great

weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

'You mean, by law, I am allowed to stay wherever I wish?'

Darcy bowed. 'I will have to verify this…but until then I will convince Lady Catherine that you cannot leave here. Perhaps you are too ill to be moved?'

Anne nodded excitedly. 'Yes, of course, she is always so concerned with my health… I am certain that she will not make me move if it will do me harm. Yes, tell her that I have fallen ill from the excursion of running from the carriage and must rest here.'

'Very well, I shall inform her. Mr Bennet, may I use your study for a few minutes?' Mr Bennet, happy for any excuse to go to the library, took his future son-in-law there to write a letter to the solicitor.

Lady Catherine was quite put out when she learned of Anne’s illness, but it was nothing compared to the blow she received upon reading the letter from the solicitor.

_Most honourable Lady Catherine DeBourgh,_

_It is my duty to notify you that your daughter has made her claims on her inheritance, to which she has had the rights since her twenty-fifth birthday. She has also asked me to inform you that this claim entitles her to complete independence as outlined in the last will and testament of Sir Lewis DeBourgh, and as such she is free to do as she wishes without regard to you as her parent and guardian. Per the terms of your late husband’s will, she is no longer required  to live at Rosings Park, and is in full control of her fortune of £40,000. Miss DeBourgh will approach you herself with her plans._

_Your humble servant,_

_James Bainbridge, Solicitor_

 Once the initial shock had passed, Darcy calmly tried to explain to his aunt what had occurred; Lady Catherine, for once, was stunned into silence. She did not speak for two days together, and barely left her room. The wedding she had so schemed to bring about did not, of course, take place. At last, on the third day, she went to her nephew in the library.

'Darcy!' she cried out, voice as shrill and pretentious as ever, 'You must tell me what I can do to get Anne to return to Rosings. This is all extremely vexing! You are to go to Longbourn and make her return to her mother!' Darcy sighed.

'I have explained this to you, aunt. You have no recourse. Anne is of age and independent. She will not return with you to Rosings if she does not wish to do so.'

'And why would she not wish to do so? Who would not be sad to be deprived of Rosings Park?' Catherine answered in a tone of utter disbelief. 'It is the grandest house in the county! The DeBourgh family has owned that land since the time of Henry VIII! How can that selfish, unfeeling girl do this to her family?'

'I am sorry Lady Catherine, but she does not wish to return to Kent. She will remain here until after my wedding, then go to London with Georgiana. She wishes to spend Christmas at Pemberley with us… you are of course invited as well,' he replied. Her eyes grew wide and blazed with proud fury.

'Pemberley? I would not give your wife such a compliment! If the shades of Pemberley are to be thus polluted, I shall never set foot on the grounds again!' This was too much for him to bear, and he vented his full rage on her.

'Lady Catherine, you will not speak of my future wife this way! I retract my invitation, and must ask you to leave my presence at once! Either you accept Elizabeth or forget the entire Darcy family forever!' he growled. Lady Catherine, however, was not to be intimidated.

'If that is what you wish, very well! Your union will be a disgrace! Your names will never be mentioned by any of us!'

'These are heavy misfortunes indeed,' he spat sarcastically. 'However, I am

more than willing to bear the censure of all the world to be with the woman I love!'

'She has bewitched you! She wants your fortune and place in society, and yet you fall over her like a lost puppy! I warn you Fitzwilliam Darcy, marry her and you will be ruined!'

'You are wrong Lady Catherine… I will be ruined if I do not marry her. I have had enough of this. You will leave here at once; I shall have your things packed and your carriage ready in half an hour. Good day.' He bowed crisply and stormed out of the room, leaving a completely speechless Lady Catherine gaping behind. By the next chiming of the hour, she was on the road to Kent.

**********

Anne could not remember a happier time than the short weeks she had been at Longbourn. The Bennet sisters were all very attentive, but not smothering, and she had never felt so alive and free. Now her mother was gone, and after the wedding of her cousin, she would stay in London with Georgiana before they went to Pemberley for Christmas. Her health had improved from the short walks she took with Elizabeth, and she finally had a chance to show what few accomplishments she had managed to learn while feigning illness in her room all those years. As the wedding approached and Georgiana arrived, it was decided that she should stay at Netherfield with her cousins. In her opinion things were going along swimmingly.

All of this changed one morning about a month before the wedding was to take place; Anne, Darcy, Fitzwilliam, Bingley, Elizabeth and Jane were enjoying a quiet afternoon at Netherfield listening to Georgiana’s latest musical accomplishment when an express arrived addressed to Anne from Mrs Collins. She opened the letter with some concern, and her face blanched completely as she read it. Darcy and Fitzwilliam rushed to her aid, offering her a glass of wine for her distress.

'No, thank you, I am quite well,' she breathed out shakily. 'I am just upset by some dreadful news I have just received from Mrs Collins,' and burst into tears. Darcy took the letter as Fitzwilliam consoled Anne.

'What is it Darce? Is something amiss in Kent?' asked Fitzwilliam. Darcy turned slowly to him.

'Lady Catherine is very ill; the doctors say she will not see another month.' A stunned silence fell over the party, broken only by Anne’s occasional sobs. Fitzwilliam spoke at last.

'We must go to her at once! Darcy, prepare the carriage and have your valet pack a few things for yourself. Georgiana, have the maids prepare bags for you and Anne. I will ride ahead immediately. Come on, don’t just stand there, let us begin!' They all did as they were told, leaving Jane and Elizabeth to comfort Anne, who was still weeping inconsolably.

'This is my fault! I have distressed her so that she became ill, and now she will die because of me! How could I have been so selfish and cruel?' Anne berated herself. Knowing that nothing they said would help, the ladies simply listened and soothed as best they could. A few minutes after Fitzwilliam had galloped off, Darcy came in to say they were ready to leave. Anne thanked her friends through her tears and was helped to the carriage by Georgiana.

'Elizabeth, may I speak with you privately for a moment?' Darcy requested before going outside himself. She nodded and followed him to the library. As soon as the door was closed, he embraced her tightly and covered her face with kisses. 'I hate to leave you my dearest, especially now… I am not sure how long I will be gone. We… we may have to postpone the wedding.'

'Don’t think on that now Fitzwilliam. Go tend to your aunt and cousin, return to me when you are able, and write to me everyday that you are gone.' He looked down at her with absolute adoration in his eyes.

'This has been quite an eventful summer,' he said sadly as he brushed a stray curl off her cheek. She took his hand and kissed it.

'And you have handled it beautifully my love. Your strength amazes me.'

'I wouldn’t be strong if I did not have you Elizabeth.' He held on to her with a sudden urgency. 'Promise that you will never leave me! I could not bear it… I could not live without you!'

'The feeling is mutual sir… I will promise you if you promise me.' His reply was a passionate kiss.

Several minutes later, the carriage was on its way to Rosings.

**********

Anne had calmed considerably during the half-day’s carriage ride over fifty miles of good road, and now began to wonder at her mother’s sudden fatal illness. Of course, she would never actually voice these opinions, but if she had she would have found a willing listener in at least one of her cousins. Darcy had been contemplating the thought of Lady Catherine’s possible duplicity since the arrival of the letter, and the closer they got to Rosings, the more suspicious he grew. Georgiana, of course, still could not think so poorly of anyone, and had not the least thought of anything being otherwise than what was said in the letter. At last they pulled into the lane that separated Rosings Park from Hunsford Parsonage, and within a few minutes were greeted at the door by a somewhat haggard looking Charlotte Collins.

'Mr Darcy! Miss DeBourgh! I am so glad you are arrived. Lady Catherine has been asking for you since dawn! Come in, please.' None of them had expected to be greeted by Mrs Collins, and suspicion now grew to concern; either Lady Catherine was going to extreme measures to dupe them, or something was truly amiss. The crisp sounds of a military step alerted them to the presence of Colonel Fitzwilliam in the next room, and the serious look on his face when he met them in the hall did not bode well.

'Darcy, Anne, Georgiana, at last. Thank you, Mrs Collins, I will take them in.' Charlotte nodded wearily and left for the drawing room. They walked slowly and in silence for a few moments until Fitzwilliam spoke again. 'Anne, perhaps you and Georgiana should go in first. She has been asking for you constantly.' Anne nodded apprehensively and entered her mother’s room, leaving the gentlemen to talk in the hallway.

'Fitzwilliam, what is going on here? Is Aunt Catherine truly on her deathbed?' Ftizwilliam sighed.

'When I arrived an hour ago, I found Mr Collins sitting in the drawing room, completely speechless. Mrs Collins was bustling about trying to keep the household from falling apart, and the doctor was with Aunt Catherine. He left not too long ago.' He paused. 'To be perfectly honest, Darcy, I thought it was a ruse to get you away from Miss Bennet and get Anne home; I offered to ride ahead to see what I could discover before you arrived. However, it seems that I have overestimated Lady Catherine’s wiles: she really is dying.' Feelings of guilt flooded through Darcy as he recalled his own suspicions.

'I confess, I doubted the truth of it as well. What ails her?'

'It seems she has been suffering from a sort of consumption for months, perhaps even years; the doctor says it is impossible to know when it began. He has been treating her since January, but it appears she has come to the end of her rope. The stress of Anne’s departure must have taken its toll.' Darcy closed his eyes as if the very motion caused him pain, and slowly ran a hand through his hair.

'So it is my fault,' he said softly.

'Your fault? Don’t be ridiculous, man!'

'I am the one who suggested that Anne leave! I am the one who turned Lady Catherine out of Netherfield! Who else would you blame?' he replied angrily. Fitzwilliam laid a calming hand on Darcy’s shoulder.

'No one is to blame. She is very ill; Dr. Webb says that he was surprised she had lasted this long, and it was only a matter of time before something gave out. It is her time, you must not blame yourself.' Darcy made no reply, but merely paced back and forth in the hall until the door of Lady Catherine’s room opened and Georgiana’s head poked out.

'Fitzwilliam, my dear brother, she is asking for you.' With a deep breath, Darcy stepped into the room. He was totally unprepared for the sight he saw.

Lady Catherine had always been a healthy-looking woman, not what one would call full-figured, but stout nonetheless, and her facial features were always sharp and shrewish; this was what Darcy thought he would see, perhaps just looking a bit piqued. What he found was a woman who had aged ten years in two weeks. She was pale, the skin drawn tightly over her face, accentuating its, for lack of a better word, pointiness. She was thin and haggard, and looked decidedly defeated. Even the coldest heart would have pitied her. As Darcy of course had a decidedly warm and compassionate heart, it nearly broke for pity. This pity was to be short-lived.

'Darcy? Is that you?'

'Yes Aunt, I am here.' She squinted up at him.

'Well… I am glad you have come to your senses and returned here with Anne. When I am gone, she will need to be looked after. I know I can count on you to treat her well. Of course, you must observe an appropriate period of mourning before the wedding; I am excessively attentive to all those things you know. I think six months shall be enough. You have my permission to live at Pemberley, for I know you are excessively fond of it, but I do hope you will not neglect Rosings, and still use it once or twice a year. I had hoped to see my grandchildren before I left this world, but I will die in comfort knowing that my Anne is the mistress of Pemberley.'

Darcy nearly choked at her words. 'I am sorry Aunt, I do not understand you. Of what are you talking?'

'Why, of you and Anne of course. You are to be married.' It was becoming difficult for Darcy to control his temper now, but he used all his power to keep his countenance.

'Aunt, we are not to be married.' Lady Catherine’s eyes flared with anger.

'What? You will deny the last wish of your dying aunt? Is this to be borne? It shall not be! You and Anne will marry! How dare you neglect your duty!'

Darcy rose. 'My duty is to act in a way that will constitute my own happiness as well as Anne's! Anne does not wish to be my wife, and I do not wish to be her husband. I promise that I will care for her after your passing, but I will not marry her!' he replied forcefully.

Lady Catherine’s eyes narrowed into tiny slits. 'You are to leave my presence at once, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I disown you as my nephew and disinherit your line from mine. Your descendants shall never inherit Rosings Park! Now what have you to say?'

'I had no expectation of my descendants inheriting Rosings Park. But I have Pemberley, and you do not have the power to remove me from there, Lady Catherine.'

'Get out! Out! I never wish to see you again! Out of my sight and out of my home at once!' Lady Catherine screamed. Darcy bowed, straining to hide his anger.

'Goodbye Aunt Catherine. I wish you peace and God's mercy.' With that, he turned on his heels and marched out of the room, leaving a furious Lady Catherine still screaming curses on his name.

Once outside the door, Darcy leaned heavily against the wall, exhausted from the effort of withholding his emotions. He had hoped that Lady Catherine would have softened at least somewhat on her deathbed, but apparently she was determined to remain hard-hearted to the end. Georgiana and Anne timidly approached him; he shook his head and merely gestured at them to return to Lady Catherine’s bedside before he walked somberly to the library for a large helping of brandy. Colonel Fitzwilliam awaited him.

'Well Darce? What did Aunt Cat have to say? I don’t suppose she gave you her blessing to wed?' he asked facetiously.

Darcy gave him a withering glare. 'Oh, she gave me her blessing… it was just for the wrong wedding. She continued to insist that I marry Anne! Can you believe the woman? Even on her deathbed she cannot be contradicted!'

Fitzwilliam gave a sad little laugh. 'Yes, that is Lady Catherine. Steadfast until her dying breath. I must ask though… why did you not just lie to appease her? She will not be around to force you to marry Anne.' Darcy looked at his cousin as if he had just said the most absurd thing ever put to words by mankind.

'I am a man of my word Fitzwilliam. If I had told Lady Catherine that I would marry Anne, then I would marry Anne. There would be no other choice; disguise of any sort is my abhorrence and lying to appease her or protect myself is out of the question!' Fitzwilliam could not help but admire his cousin’s honesty, but still wished that it didn’t go quite so far; a little white lie would have spared him of Lady Catherine’s outburst. Darcy drained his glass of brandy and was about to fill another when a bloodcurdling scream was heard from the direction of Lady Catherine’s room. The two men looked at each other, then ran for the door. When they arrived, they found Anne lying across her mother’s still form, wailing and sobbing. Georgiana sat in the chair next to the bed, quietly weeping into her hands. She turned when she heard the door open and ran into her brother’s arms.

'Oh Fitzwilliam… Lady Catherine… she… she… she is dead!'

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Rosings Park_

_12 July_

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_Lady Catherine DeBourgh died this afternoon shortly after our arrival in Kent. She had been suffering from a consumption for some time now, unbeknownst to anyone but herself and her physician. She is to be buried in three days. I regret that I will be unable to return to you for some time; I fear that estate business will keep me in Kent and London for at least a fortnight, and perhaps longer still. I long to see you, my love. Please tell me that you miss me as much as I miss you, and that you long to see me as well._

_All my love,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Tears welled in Elizabeth’s eyes as she read Darcy’s letter two days later. The wedding would have to be postponed, that was clear; as guilty as she felt for putting her selfish desires ahead of the death of Lady Catherine, she could not help thinking that it was almost as if the woman had planned to die at just the right time to interrupt their plans. She sighed, then went to speak to her father about paying a visit to the Gardiners in London in the hopes of being in town when he was.

**********

_Two weeks later…_

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered Darcy’s study hesitantly. Ever since he had returned from the solicitor the day before, he had shut himself up in the room and not come out. Anne had chosen to stay at Rosings, with Georgiana staying to help care for her. Darcy and Fitzwilliam had come to town to resolve the final business of Lady Catherine’s will, of which a new draft had been written just two days prior to her death. The solicitor had warned Darcy that a few 'peculiar' provisions had been put in and had requested a meeting. The look of absolute fury on Darcy’s face as he returned to his townhouse warned Fitzwilliam not to ask until he was told; after nearly two days, though, he felt that something had to be done.

Thus, he found himself entering the small room, which was dark due to the curtains being drawn. The only light came from a single candle that was almost out on the desk. Not one, but two empty decanters of brandy sat in front of Darcy, and the man himself sat in a most ungentlemanly fashion swirling a half-empty snifter. His jacket, vest, and cravat were tossed carelessly on a nearby chair, leaving only his shirt and breeches. His hair was a mess of curls, and his face was red and swollen as if he had been crying, or at least drinking very heavily. Fitzwilliam suspected both.

'Darcy,' he said softly, 'are you ill?'

Darcy snorted. 'One could call it that, I suppose,' he slurred. 'My soul is ill… my heart is ill… it will not be long until my body is ill to follow, I’m sure.'

'Would you care to tell me what is going on here?'

'Quite simple cousin. I have been sitting in this room for nearly two days without food or sleep, staring into space and drinking far too much brandy. I would have thought it was obvious!' he laughed bitterly. Fitzwilliam approached and took the seat next to him as he drained the last glass of brandy.

'And why would you do that?'

'Because I am about to lose all that is most dear to me, and the very thought of it makes me want to die in this chair right now.' As he buried his head in his hands, the glass fell to the ground and shattered. Darcy’s shoulders began to shake as he wept; Fitzwilliam could only look on helplessly. 'Have I not suffered enough, my God? What have I done to deserve so much in pain? I finally had all that I desired, and now it is to be ripped away from me?'

'Darcy, of what are you talking? Has Elizabeth broken the engagement?'

'No… but I must.'

'WHAT? That is ridiculous man, why would you ever do that? You love that woman more than life itself!' Darcy stood with an angry glare on his face.

'You think I don’t know that? I cannot bear to think of my life without her! She _is_ my life! But I don’t have a choice. I cannot leave Anne to the fate that will befall her if I ignore Lady Catherine’s will.' Dejected, he threw himself back into the chair.

'Fitz, you shall have to be more specific if you wish for my counsel. What is in Lady Catherine’s will?'

'It says that Anne will be unable to inherit Rosings Park unless she is married to me. Her independent fortune that we had so counted on is apparently tied in with the assets of Rosings, and if the land and house go to another, the fortune goes with it. If I do not marry her, she will be poor.'

'But Darcy, surely the rest of the family would take her in! She is not alone in the world!'

'Lady Catherine saw to all that. In the event that Anne has not married me by her 27th year, she must immediately report to Mrs Dionysius O'Gall of Bitternutt Lodge, Connaught, Ireland, to whom she has been promised as governess to her children.'

Fitzwilliam’s eyes widened in shock. 'Anne, a governess in Ireland? That is too cruel! Surely Lady Catherine would not force her own daughter into such a life!' Again, a bitter laugh escaped Darcy’s lips.

'Of course not Fitzwilliam… because she knew that I would marry her if given such a choice.'

Fitzwilliam shook his head in disbelief. 'May I see this document? I have to see it for myself.' Darcy gestured towards a pile of papers on the desk. After a few minutes of perusal, he found the correct section.

' _To inherit Rosings Park, Anne must marry no further outside her bloodline than first cousin on the Fitzwilliam side. If she has not done so by her twenty-seventh birthday, she is to report…_ This is outrageous! How can she…' Fitzwilliam was silenced as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Darcy, you will not marry Anne.'

'Don’t be ridiculous Fitzwilliam. I cannot allow her to be a governess!'

'Of course not. But I also cannot allow you to lose the greatest love you could ever hope to find! No Darcy, you will not marry Anne… I will.'

'What?' Darcy replied, a look of utter confusion covering his features. 'I don’t understand you Richard.'

'Perhaps it would make more sense if you had not consumed so much brandy, Fitz. Look, the will does not say "Anne must marry Fitzwilliam Darcy." I suspect Lady Catherine's solicitor managed to convince her that such a specific provision could not be enforced. It only says "first cousin on the Fitzwilliam side." As you may recall, I also qualify for that position. I am unattached and in need of a wife with fortune. Anne and I are friends; we would be comfortable, and I am sure would have an amiable existence. You shall marry Elizabeth and live happily ever after. See how simple it can be?'

Darcy’s eyes shone with gratitude and hope. 'You would do that for me, Richard? Truly?'

'Of course, Darcy! It is only practical. I could do no less.' Darcy pulled his cousin into a strong embrace, weeping, this time with joy.

'You are a Godsend my dear cousin. This is the second time you have come to my rescue! How shall I ever repay your kindness?'

Fitzwilliam humbly shook off the compliments. 'Come, come, man, you are too much in your cups, I think. I shall be gaining from this as well, you know. I am not the saint you make me out to be.' Darcy would not be swayed, though, and continued to shower his cousin with compliments for as long as he could. 'Yes, yes, I perfectly comprehend your feelings Darcy. Now come on, go make yourself presentable so that we may talk to the solicitor and get this matter settled. Then I suppose I should return to Rosings and propose to the bride!' With one last grateful handshake, Darcy left for his bath, leaving Colonel Fitzwilliam to wonder what his life would be like as the husband of Anne DeBourgh.

**********

Anne accepted the terms of her mother’s will with equanimity; she still blamed her mother’s death on her previous attempt at independence and resolved that at least in death Lady Catherine would be obeyed. She was relieved that she would not be stealing Darcy away from Elizabeth, though, and it didn’t hurt that Colonel Fitzwilliam was handsome and amiable. They had always been friendly, so if she was forced into a marriage, it might as well be with him. A special license was obtained, and the ceremony was quietly performed at the chapel of Rosings. Only Darcy, Georgiana, and Fitzwilliam’s parents were in attendance. The day following the ceremony, the couple left for a brief honeymoon in Bath so Anne could take the waters.

Fitzwilliam spent much of the carriage ride looking back and forth between the landscape and his new bride. The wedding night had been terribly awkward, but not wholly unpleasant for either party. Still, she had asked him to go to his own chamber to sleep, and he had been relieved to do so. They still felt too much like family, and not enough like husband and wife, to go beyond obligation just yet. As he looked at her, he wondered whether he could ever come to love Anne as he had hoped he would love his wife. A wave of sadness hit him as he thought of the difference of Darcy’s situation; he and Elizabeth were the perfect example of what true, deep love should be. It was consoling to think that he had again helped his cousin to happiness, but this time the cost had been greater. At least Anne was wealthy, and they got along well; the rest could come later.

Anne’s thoughts were slightly different. Since they had consummated the marriage, she had been experiencing such emotions as she had never had before. She had only asked her husband to leave because she felt that he wished it, for she would have been content to lie in his arms the night through. She knew that he did not love her; she could not truthfully say that she loved him yet either; but her heart had been touched, and the first stirrings of true affection were beginning to grow. It pained her to think that her husband might never feel the same way. Thus continued her thoughts until exhaustion overtook her and she slept.

'Anne… Anne, my dear. We have arrived,' Colonel Fitzwilliam whispered as he gently shook his sleeping wife. She murmured before opening her eyes to the sight of his warm blue eyes and bright smile. Her heart melted. 'Hello, sleeping beauty. Are you rested? Come, let’s get out of this carriage!' She smiled back at him and accepted his assistance out of the box. He shouted out orders for the footmen to take their trunks to their respective rooms, then offered his arm to Anne. 'Shall we?' She nodded and they entered their temporary home.

**********

Darcy returned to Hertfordshire the day after Fitzwilliam’s wedding. He was still wracked with guilt, and only seeing Elizabeth would confirm for his heart that he had done the right thing. He rode hard for fifty miles, making the trip in almost half the time. He stopped first at Netherfield to bathe and change out of his dusty travel clothes so he was fit to be seen, then again rode hard to Longbourn. His intuition told him that Elizabeth was more likely to be outside than not and decided to first search for her in the garden. To his disappointment, Jane and Bingley were the only ones there.

'Mr Darcy!' she cried out in surprise. 'We did not expect you, sir. Has your business been resolved? How fares poor Anne?'

'Good day Miss Bennet, Bingley. Yes, my business is done; Anne is as well as could be expected under the circumstances. I will explain in greater detail later. Right now I must see Elizabeth. Do you know where I may find her?'

'She will be so happy to see you! I believe you will find her there,' Jane replied, pointing towards a prettyish sort of wilderness away from the house. Darcy bowed and went off in search of his lady.

Several minutes later, he came across Elizabeth’s bonnet sitting on a tree stump near a brook. In it was a handful of hairpins, and on the ground next to it a pair of shoes and stockings. Realising that his first sight of her in nearly a month would be barefoot with her hair down, he nearly ran down to the water in anticipation. The vision did not disappoint: Elizabeth stood in the middle of the stream, holding her skirts up above her ankles, curls flowing down her shoulders, humming softly and giggling when a small fish would swim by and tickle her. Darcy drank in every detail of her beauty, not yet wishing to make his presence known.

Suddenly, a devilish grin appeared on his face as he had a most mischievous idea. He dashed downstream and crossed a little footbridge out of Elizabeth’s line of vision. Hiding behind a tree, he removed his coat and boots, then snuck out to surprise Elizabeth from behind. She was still oblivious to his presence, and it was not until he wrapped his arms around her waist that she realised that she was not alone; she shrieked in alarm.

'Elizabeth, my love, it is I,' Darcy whispered reassuringly, burying his face in her neck and showering it with kisses. She immediately stopped struggling and whirled around to face him, dropping her skirt into the water to put her arms in the more favourable position around his neck.

'Fitzwilliam! I have missed you so! Oh, thank you God, for bringing him back to me!' she cried out before pressing her lips firmly against his. He pulled her body close to his, as if to blend them into one. Each moment proved to him that he had made the right decision; there was no way he could live without this woman in his arms. He broke away from her mouth and began kissing her face and neck, eliciting passionate responses in Elizabeth that drove him further. When his knees began to weaken, he picked her up and carried her to the grass, gently laying her down and wasting no time in resuming his attentions. All thoughts of propriety and modesty were completely out of mind; they wanted only the consolation of each other’s arms after so long an absence.

'Elizabeth… we must marry soon… I cannot be without you another day. When can it be done?' Darcy asked between breathless kisses.

'We were originally to be married next Saturday my love… it can still be done if you wish it,' she replied in kind.

'I wish it were today! But next Saturday will have to do. Yes, let it be then, I will not wait a moment longer!' Thus resolved, he again devoted his full attention to the kisses and caresses that were driving himself and Elizabeth quite distracted. It was not until they heard the sound of twigs cracking underfoot and Jane’s voice calling them that they broke away from each other. Quickly standing up, Elizabeth hurriedly brushed off as much grass as possible from her skirt, praying that her back would not show evidence that she had been lying in it. Darcy jumped across the stream to retrieve his coat and boots, while Elizabeth met Jane on the path.

'There you are Lizzy! I had begun to worry, you have been gone so long! Did Mr Darcy find you?' Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson.

'Yes, he did. We were wading in the stream together. He has just gone to get his boots.' Jane smiled to herself, knowing perfectly well that wading had not been the only activity taking place at the stream.

'Come on then Lizzy, let me help you arrange your hair. Strange, however did you manage to get grass in it?' she asked innocently, drawing another blush from Elizabeth. She did not wait for a reply but replaced the pins as well as she could. Darcy appeared behind them, having crossed the same bridge as before. When Elizabeth was slightly more presentable, the three of them re-joined Bingley in the garden, then went into the house to get a full report of what had occurred since they were last together.

**********

Anne and Richard had been married for nearly a week, but he had not returned to her chamber since the wedding night. They spent their days amiably, visiting acquaintances, riding a phaeton out to the country, and talking. They talked quite a bit, in fact, and Richard realised that Anne had a great deal of wit that had been smothered during life with Lady Catherine, but which had blossomed during her stay in Hertfordshire. He made her smile and laugh, and their ease with each other grew daily. The familiarity ended at bedtime, however; each night he walked her to her chamber, kissed her hand, and bid her adieu until morning. She would prepare herself for bed each night with the hopes of hearing a knock that never came. Her frustration was great; everyday her affection for her husband grew, but he still seemed to regard her as merely a duty. At last, on her fifth straight lonely night, she made a plan to change her situation.

'Anne, I have just had a letter from Darcy. He and Elizabeth mean to marry on Saturday. Do you wish to attend?' he asked during supper the next evening.

'Oh yes, that would be lovely! Can we make the arrangements on such short notice?' He smiled that devastatingly gorgeous grin that made her melt every time.

'I have already arranged it, my dear. We leave morning after next, then return to Bath for the rest of our stay on Monday. Will that suit?' Anne nodded her agreement with a smile.

After the meal, Richard walked Anne to her chamber as usual, but before he could walk away, she placed her hand on his arm.

'Richard,' she said softly.

'Yes, my dear?' She took a deep breath.

'Will you come to me tonight?'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Why… I… had not… you mean-?'

'Yes, will you come to my chamber tonight?' He took her hand in both of his.

'I do not wish to force your hand, Anne. I know this is an awkward situation, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable by placing you in a situation you do not wish to be in.'

Anne lifted her chin resolutely and looked him in the eye. 'I do wish it.' Richard’s surprise was great; he had taken her request of solitude the first night to mean that she was not a willing participant in the duties of the marriage bed. He knew not how to reply, so only stared at her mutely. She sighed. 'Richard, I know that this marriage was not entered into with our hearts. But since our wedding night, I have come to feel for you a… warm and tender affection that goes beyond the bonds of family. I wish to truly be your wife, not only in name. I know you do not love me, but I would like to try to change that, if you will give me the opportunity.'

Her speech finished, she averted her eyes to the floor and blushed deeply. Her speech had been extremely forward; she had propositioned her husband, bared her heart, and declared her intention to win _his_ heart. If he rejected her, she could not bear the mortification. Fortunately, rejection was the farthest notion from his mind.

'Anne, I had no idea you felt this way,' Richard replied with astonishment. 'Had I known your heart, I would have come to you before. It is true that the circumstances of our marriage were less than favourable, but I too wish to make it one of mutual admiration and respect. My feelings are not so different from yours… I will not call it love, for that is a word I will not use lightly, but it is a deeper affection than I could ever claim before. I will happily join you tonight if you will have me.' Anne looked up at him with a radiant smile on her face that brought a similar one to his.

'I would be happy if you would join me every night whilst we are in Bath,' she replied shyly.

Taking her face in his hand tenderly, he leaned in and kissed her gently. 'Shall I see you in half an hour then?'

'Yes, thank you,' she whispered. He opened the door to her chamber for her, kissing her hand before departing for his own.

As soon as he had gone, Anne closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. His response had been much more than she had dared expect. He would come to her; he wished to come to her! Excitement and anticipation were making her giddy, so she set about getting ready and trying to calm herself by keeping the night ahead of her out of her thoughts for the moment.

Richard entered his chamber with a wide smile. He liked this forward Anne; he liked how her face had glowed when he told her his feelings; he liked the sweet blush that had perfused her cheeks when she expressed her own so eloquently. Their relationship would be different after tonight, and he anticipated nothing but improvement in every way. As he untied his cravat, he whistled an off-key tune to keep the nervousness away.

At the appointed time, the soft knock on the door separating their bedrooms alerted Anne to Richard’s presence. 'Enter,' she called out, and the door opened to reveal Richard in shirt and breeches. She rose to meet him, stomach fluttering wildly. He kissed both her hands, his eyes asking for permission to continue. Her warm smile was all the assurance he needed; their marriage truly began as their lips met.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth rose before dawn the day before her wedding, her mind too occupied with the thought that it was her last morning as a Bennet to sleep late. She quickly dressed and went outside to see the sunrise. Looking to make sure that no one was nearby to see her, she broke into a run towards the grove. Winded from her sprint, she came to a stop at the stone bench past the archway and threw herself down in laughter.

After several minutes of quiet solitude, she began to feel that it had been far too long since she had last seen her fiancé. She figured that by the time she had walked the three miles to Netherfield, he would surely be up, for he was an early riser as well, and perhaps they could have a few moments to themselves before the busy day that was ahead. A tiny smile crept onto her lips as she recalled the various little trysts they had had in the last several days; stolen kisses in a corridor, very long strolls in the woods… it had been a diverting way to pass the time, to say the least. As she walked in the direction of Netherfield, she recalled the delightful sensations he always stirred in her, and was so distracted by her daydreams that she did not see the object of her fantasies until they bumped into each other.

'Elizabeth!' he cried in surprise, catching her before she fell backwards. 'Are you hurt? I’m so sorry, I was distracted by my thoughts I suppose,' he said with a slight blush, perhaps implying the nature of those thoughts. All the while he continued to hold her against himself. Elizabeth had not stopped laughing since running into him.

'It appears, sir, that you were not the only one distracted, for I did not see you until the moment of impact, I’m afraid.' She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with amusement. He smiled back, her glowing cheeks and somewhat wild hair stirring memories of the first time he had seen her walking to Netherfield. He had been surprised and intrigued by her independence and been bewitched by the sparkle of her eyes even then.

'This seems familiar to me Elizabeth; though the last time we came upon each other on this path, I was not fortunate enough to be able to take you in my arms,' he teased. She laughed even more, recalling that meeting months ago.

'You are correct sir. Had you attempted it then, I believe you would have found yourself in a great deal of pain, for you were certainly not as much in my favour then as you are now!' she teased back.

'I am most grateful for your change of heart,' he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She kissed back quite eagerly, always happy to respond to his amorous advances. 'Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private my love,' he whispered, tickling her neck with his breath. She shivered with pleasure and nodded her agreement. He took her hand and led her to the small pond in one of the more secluded areas of Netherfield’s park. 'May I tell you a secret?' he whispered. 'Since returning to Netherfield, I have been to this pond after every evening that I see you.'

'It is a lovely spot. I see why you like it.' He smiled to himself, knowing that she did not realise his meaning.

'It is lovely indeed… but that is not why I come here.' She raised an eyebrow in question. 'You must promise not to tell anyone, for it is most improper,' he teased, 'but I in fact come here to swim; I find that it helps cool the passions you fire in me, my love.'

'Is that so? I am quite shocked! I hope you are quite alone when this occurs,' she replied, arms crossed in false anger.

'Physically, yes; but in spirit you are always by my side.'

'You are quite the gallant sir! If I did not know better, I would believe you were attempting to romance me!' Darcy pulled her into his arms kissed her.

'Rest assured madam; it is my life’s work to romance you.' She smiled sweetly at him and brushed his lips with hers.

'I love you.' Without saying a word, Darcy led Elizabeth to a sort of bench that had been carved out of a log. Before she could take the seat next to him, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her before she could protest. They remained in this position for quite a while until, as was often the case, Darcy pulled away.

'I believe I could use a swim at this very moment,' he breathed. Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled with mischief at this thought.

'Well, sir, I will certainly not keep you from what I am sure is very beneficial exercise. I will see you at the church later this morning!' She moved to hop off his lap and walk away, but he held her tightly.

'What! Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?' he asked with feigned shock. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

'What satisfaction canst thou have right now, sir?' she replied, playing along. Darcy gave her a soft kiss.

'Why, the exchange of your love’s faithful vows for mine.' She lightly fingered the curls around his face and traced her finger along the outline of his jaw.

'I gave thee mine before thou didst request it,' she whispered.

'But I never tire of hearing it,' he replied, breaking the pattern before leaning in to kiss her passionately again. After several heated moments, Elizabeth broke away first.

'Fitzwilliam, isn’t it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? After all that has occurred, I don’t wish to meddle with our good fortune.'

'I suppose you are right my love, and there is still much to do; we will both be needing a hot bath after this.' She gave him a quizzical look.

'After what?' He grinned wickedly.

'After this!' he yelled, and in one smooth motion, jumped into the pond with Elizabeth in his arms.

'FITZWILLIAM DARCY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? LOOK AT ME, I’M ALL WET!' Elizabeth raged. She really did not need to point this out, for Darcy had been admiring her wet dress clinging to her figure as he laughed heartily. She could not stay angry for long, though, and soon joined in the laughter, realising how ridiculous they both looked. _Although wetness does become him quite well…_ Suddenly her laughter stopped and her eyes widened when she realised that Darcy was in the process of removing his coat and cravat. He had not bothered to put on a vest since he would have to change anyway, so in no time at all he was only in his shirt and breeches. The thin white fabric did not leave anything to the imagination, and it was all Elizabeth could do not to stare at his muscular form. Darcy reached for her and pulled her close again.

'I’m sorry my dear, I couldn’t resist. I do hope you will forgive me,' he said, not sounding terribly repentant at all. 'I must say though,' he continued when she did not reply, 'I am very pleased with the results.' He kissed her forcefully, pressing their bodies together and making it quite clear that the swim had not fulfilled its purpose. Elizabeth could not resist running her hands along his shoulders and back, his current state of undress reminding her that tonight was their wedding night and they would be seeing much more of each other. Her body tensed slightly at that thought, and Darcy, noticing the change, stopped his kiss. 'What’s the matter Elizabeth?' he asked with concern.

'Oh, nothing,' she brushed him off. 'I was just thinking that while we are here playing in a pond, my family is waking and wondering where one of the brides has gone!' she joked, attempting to hide the true course of her thoughts. He looked as if he did not fully believe her, but decided it was best not to question her.

'I suppose I must let you return to Longbourn to prepare for the wedding. I don’t want my bride to smell like a pond!' he teased.

'I might say the same for the groom!' she laughed, and pushed him down so she could run out of the pond. He ran after her playfully, but she was able to escape. 'I will see you at the church sir!' she called out with a deep curtsy, then ran off in the direction of Longbourn. Darcy stood looking after her with a smile until she disappeared, then returned to Netherfield to prepare for the happiest day of his life.

**********

The carriage ride from Bath to Hertfordshire was done at a leisurely pace with a stop in London, and early on the morning of the wedding Anne and Richard pulled into the lane leading to Netherfield. Their recent nights together had brought them closer together, and affection was quickly growing between them. They spent most of the ride sitting close together, holding hands and exchanging feathery kisses. They were almost sorry to interrupt their solitude, but this was a wedding that could not be missed.

The carriage stopped in front of the steps of Netherfield Hall, and Richard helped Anne out. Mr Bingley walked out to greet them.

'Fitzwilliam, Anne, it is a pleasure to see you! Please do come in and have some breakfast!'

'Thank you Bingley, we appreciate your hospitality. Are you ready to be wed?' Fitzwilliam replied. Bingley’s face broke into an even wider, sillier grin.

'I believe I have been ready since I first saw my lovely Jane,' he replied with a dreamy gaze. 'I have been dressed since 5 o’clock this morning! Darcy, on the other hand, seems to still be in bed! I don’t know how he can contain himself on this morning!'

'You are mistaken Bingley, I have been up since 4 this morning,' replied a deep voice from the doorway. 'I have been out in the park. Could you please call for a bath for me?' Darcy stepped into the corridor, and much to everyone’s surprise, he was wet from head to toe and smelling rather like stagnant water. 'Hello Anne, Fitz. I trust you had a good journey.'

'Yes, excellent,' Fitzwilliam replied. 'May I ask why you are in this, um, condition?' Darcy blushed slightly.

'I… I went for a swim,' he replied. 'I think that is obvious enough. Excuse me,' and before another word could be said, he disappeared up the stairs.

Later that same day, two handsome but nervous-looking young men stood at the altar of the Longbourn church. Bingley maintained the permanent grin on his face; Darcy looked even more serious and grave than usual, but the light in his eyes showed that he was more than content to be where he was. It seemed to the gentlemen that it was taking an eternity for their brides to arrive, but at last the music signaling their entrance started and the ladies themselves began walking up the aisle on the arms of their father. There were two sharp intakes of breath as the gentlemen watched them.

Darcy still could barely believe his luck; Elizabeth would be his wife at last. It seemed too good to be true, in fact, and throughout the ceremony he half-expected something horrible to happen, like someone to come rushing in to claim that Elizabeth was already married, and that her insane husband lived in the attics of Longbourn or something equally improbable. Fortunately, the ceremony went off without the slightest difficulty, and in under an hour the priest declared them to be man and wife. When those words were spoken, relief and joy coursed through Darcy’s body as he had never felt before. Slowly, his lips curled up into a grin, and by the time he had walked back down the aisle with the new Mrs Darcy by his side, it had grown into a full-blown, ear-to-ear smile that rivalled even Bingley’s.

The wedding breakfast was a simple affair at Longbourn. Everyone approached the happy couples with heartfelt congratulations, which unfortunately did not give them much time to enjoy each other’s company. Darcy slipped away from Elizabeth when he noticed Sir William Lucas heading their way and found a quiet corner to stand in for temporary relief. Though nothing could bring him out of his good humour, his patience for society was being sorely tested, especially since all he wanted was to be alone with his new wife.

Elizabeth finally managed to extricate herself from the jovial clutches of Sir William, and spied Darcy standing alone with a strange smile on his face. She approached him and whispered, 'I can guess the subject of your reverie.' He smiled, but did not look at her.

'I should imagine not.'

'You are considering how you hate being in society for so long and wish to run off to Pemberley with your lovely wife and never return,' she teased.

'Though your conjecture is not totally wrong, I assure you that my mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which seeing two people falling in love can bestow.' He nodded his head in the direction in which he had been looking. In another corner of the room, Richard Fitzwilliam was standing very close to his wife, holding her right hand to his lips and planting soft kisses on her palm, their eyes locked in an affectionate gaze. Anne used her other hand to tuck a wayward curl behind his ear, and let her fingers trace their way along his cheek before resting it on his arm. Elizabeth smiled at her own dear husband.

'I am very happy for them.'

'Yes, after all Richard has done for me, I am glad that he will find his own happiness.'

'You know, if it had not been for him, this day may never have come. I very much disliked you before your sudden change of heart at Rosings,' Elizabeth teased. Darcy’s face grew serious.

'Please do not speak of that time Elizabeth. My behaviour to you then was unpardonable; I cannot think of it without abhorrence. I can only imagine what may have occurred had my cousin not beaten sense into my head. I actually believed that if I proposed then, you would be wishing, expecting my addresses! The truth would have been a rude awakening indeed. I am not sure I could have survived your rejection; indeed, the very thought of living without you by my side is unbearable even now.' He closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. Elizabeth brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

'Fortunately, I have no intention of allowing you to live that way. You shall have me by your side always, probably more so than you might wish!' He laughed softly and gave her his first kiss as her husband.

' _That_ , my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, is an assertion that I will gladly test for the rest of my days.'


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you so much for reading, and for your lovely comments throughout. Have some romantic and highly unrealistic wedding night smut! XD

The carriage ride to London after the wedding was strangely silent. Elizabeth was becoming very nervous about what was to come, and Darcy was content to hold her and fantasise about the night they would soon share. Both were so lost in their own thoughts that when the carriage came to a jarring stop, they nearly fell from their seats.

'Sorry ‘bout that sir!' the driver called. 'Seems we have ourselves an overturned carriage up ahead. I’ll see what I can do!' Darcy called back his approval, then turned to check on Elizabeth.

'Are you well, my love?' he asked tenderly, stroking her cheek.

'Come Fitzwilliam, I am sure you know by now that I am not one of those ladies to be incapacitated by a little jolt from the carriage!' she teased.

'I certainly do, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you,' he replied, a fire beginning to shine in his eyes. Elizabeth had learned to recognise this look as trouble, but figured that since they were now married, it wouldn’t hurt to push him a bit farther than usual in her teasing.

'I do so love when you enumerate my loveable qualities,' she whispered, running her finger along his jaw. 'It serves to remind me of all the things I love about you.'

'Do you forget them in the meantime?' he teased back, playing with the curls around her face. She traced her fingertip seductively on his lip.

'Oh no… I think on them constantly. Both give me immense pleasure.'

He pulled back incredulously. 'Both? There are only two things you love about me?' he asked, hurt.

'Of course: your body and your soul,' she breathed into his ear. He embraced her tightly and she could feel his smile at her answer.

'You delight in vexing me, don’t you Elizabeth?'

'I do what I can, sir. If I did not make you smile, I would be afraid that your face would freeze in that scowl you so often used to wear.'

'If I were you, I would be more careful about teasing me, Elizabeth. I will have my revenge,' he threatened as he began to nibble on her earlobe.

'Fitzwilliam! We are in the carriage!' she admonished, trying to stop his distracting activity. He, however, refused to be deterred.

'I have always known you to be an acute observer, my love,' was his only reply as he moved down to kiss her neck.

'Really, sir, we should not do this here,' she repeated more weakly as her defences began to give against his growing attentions.

'I am only kissing my wife,' he said innocently. 'Well, perhaps not _only_ …'

Elizabeth gasped as she felt his hand move up to her décolletage. He softly caressed her breasts as his kiss deepened. Reminding herself that they were now married, she pushed thoughts of impropriety away and allowed herself to give in fully. She arched her back to show her approval, and he took full advantage of it by moving his lips down to meet his hands. Then, with one swift motion, he picked her up off the seat next to him and placed her astride his lap. Elizabeth could not help but feel his arousal, and she suddenly felt quite powerful in her position on top of him. No longer shy, she smiled wickedly at him.

'I think you will regret having started this little war, sir,' she threatened, and with a deliberate rhythm, she began rubbing against him. This sensation, so suggestive of what he had long been waiting for, sent his mind reeling. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as a soft moan escaped from his lips.

'Elizabeth…' he mumbled, 'take care… I cannot hold myself back much longer.' She, meanwhile, had been discovering that her motions also affected her in an interesting way, and she was not about to stop.

'You assume that I wish for you to hold back, sir,' she replied somewhat breathlessly. He opened his eyes wide and gave her a look of such intense desire that it would have frightened her had she not been so delirious with desire of her own.

'My dear, you have moved beyond playing with fire, and have moved quite into the realm of dancing in a raging inferno. If you do not wish to consummate this marriage here and now, I urge you to stop,' he warned in as calm a manner as he could under the circumstances. Elizabeth, however, barely heard his warnings; she was far too engrossed in the strange new feelings in her own body as she rubbed against him and continued her actions at a faster pace. 'Oh God, Elizabeth, what are you trying to do to me?' Darcy cried out as quietly as possible.

Suddenly, Elizabeth gasped loudly and her whole body shuddered, and Darcy realised what had been happening; the realisation was intensely arousing. She relaxed her legs and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'What just happened?' she asked in amazement.

Darcy chuckled a bit at her innocence. 'I believe, my dear, that you have just had a taste of what is to happen tonight,' he replied. 'I am quite envious, for you stopped before it could happen for me.'

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. 'What can I do to help you?' she asked eagerly.

He raised an eyebrow. 'I am just teasing, Elizabeth. I think we should stop before we go too- oh my God!' he cried out as his wife dropped to her knees and began to run her hand over the bulge in his breeches.

'Does this help you Fitzwilliam?' she asked innocently. He nodded and mumbled a few incoherent words as she stroked faster. 'Would it help if I unfastened your breeches?' She took his helpless whimper to mean a yes and began fumbling with the buttons. After several moments of creative rearranging, she freed the object of her desire and stared at it uncertainly. 'Now what should I do?' she asked timidly. 'Guide me, Fitzwilliam.'

He took her hand and strategically placed it. The touch of her hand on the sensitive skin made him shudder with pleasure. Seeing that he was now too far gone to really provide much guidance, she simply went with her instinct and began stroking him again. This proved to be correct, for her husband was now beginning to groan and thrash about in his seat.

'Oh my holy… oh Elizabeth, please… yes, that, like that…' he breathed out between gasps. Elizabeth increased her pace as seemed fit and was thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on him, when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

'What is it? Why did you stop me?' she asked confusedly. 'Did I do something wrong?'

He shook his head as he struggled to rearrange his clothing. 'No Lizzy, you were doing everything right… that is the problem. I was too close to the edge, and I did not want it yet… not like this.' He pulled her back up onto his lap and kissed her lips. 'But one thing is damn certain,' he said forcefully. 'When we arrive, will not be worrying about introductions, touring the house, or any other such nonsense. The instant we arrive I am carrying you upstairs and making love to you until I can go no longer!'

Darcy had stopped her just in time, for not a few seconds had passed when the driver called out to say they were to move again shortly. Darcy looked out the window and recognised the landmarks that showed they were only about an hour from their townhouse. Though it couldn’t pass quickly enough for him, he contented himself with just holding his bride in his arms and batting her hand away when she teasingly tried to arouse him again.

After an eternity, the carriage arrived in front of their home at almost eight o'clock in the evening. Fighting the urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her straight to the bedroom, Darcy stepped out of the carriage and helped Elizabeth down. He directed the footman about their trunks, and finally led his new wife inside. The housekeeper and staff stood in the foyer waiting to greet them. Darcy ran through the briefest possible introductions and said they would not be down for supper, but instead to have it sent to the sitting room of his chamber in an hour. With that, he picked Elizabeth up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

'Sir! What will the servants say?' Elizabeth squealed as they headed up.

'They will say that I am obviously very much in love with my wife,' he replied. 'Or perhaps that I am anxious to ravish her!' he whispered mischievously in her ear. 'Either way, they would be telling nothing but the absolute truth!'

'Ravish me?' she laughed. 'I am most anxious to discover what that entails!'

'You will soon find out!' He pushed open her chamber door, entered the room, and quickly shut it behind him. He set her very gently on the bed, gave her a chaste kiss, and turned around.

'If this is ravishing, I am not pleased with it!' Elizabeth pouted.

'Patience my dear!' he said over his shoulder before throwing his cravat at her, then his coat and vest. The moment his boots were off, he dove onto the bed to join her. ' _Now_ I am ready for this ravishing business!'

Darcy began with a slow, deep kiss that quickly became more passionate. He placed his body atop hers, moving against her in a way that began to arouse sensations similar to those she had experienced in the carriage. Having an idea of what would follow, she urged him on with her response, as ardent and passionate as he had always dreamed. Realising that very little would get done while she was still so complicatedly dressed, he stood up and began to remove her wedding clothes beginning at her shoes.

'Now _these_ are very silly little shoes, Elizabeth,' he teased as he tossed them aside. 'And these are very silly little stockings,' he continued as he pulled each one off. He pulled her up off the bed and turned her around to unbutton her dress. 'This is quite a silly little wedding dress,' he said as he kissed the tops of her shoulders. The dress fell to the floor, leaving, much to his excitement, only a very silly little corset, which he wasted no time in unlacing, and chemise, which was thrown unceremoniously to the floor. When he was finished, he stepped away to admire her, and was not disappointed in the sight. She took his breath away. 'My God, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen!' He tried to step close and embrace her, but she extended her arm to keep him at bay.

'Just a moment sir! I believe it is my turn!' She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, then pulled his shirt out of his breeches and over his head in one fluid motion. 'Mmm… better,' she murmured, feeling his warm skin and hard muscles as his body tensed with excitement. After several minutes of this sort of delightful discovery, she moved down to the last thing remaining between them: his breeches. With tantalising slowness, she undid each button; Darcy at last lost his patience and pushing her hand away, he ripped them off himself. 'That was most unfair sir!' she cried. 'I did not get in your way!'       

'Yes, but I also did not tease you so cruelly!' he retorted, and again scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He lay down next to her, kissing and touching his way down from her neck, paying particular attention to her full breasts, down her belly, torturing her by tickling her sides with little kisses that made her squirm with delight. He ran his hands along the curves of her hips, down the outside of her thighs. Repositioning himself so that he was kneeling between her legs, he began to caress from her knee to her inner thigh, ever avoiding getting too close to that which both of them wanted most for him to touch.

Elizabeth’s breathing was becoming quick and shallow as he continued his explorations, but it was not until he finally gave in to his urges and brushed his fingertips along her most sensitive spot that she realised how powerful his touch truly was. He continued to fondle her, superficially penetrating her with one tentative finger. Elizabeth cried out, not sure if she was saying anything coherent but hoping that he understood that she was begging for him to do whatever it was he was going to do, and to do it quickly.

He certainly understood. Cautiously, he went deeper with his finger, hoping to ease her pain a little. She tensed at first, but his continued attentions to other parts of her body made her forget the discomfort. He saw that she was getting close to the edge and slowed, then stopped, all movement of his hands.

'No! Please don’t stop!' she cried out, reaching for his hand to make him start again. He smiled at her eagerness.

'No more of that Elizabeth… are you ready for me now?' Elizabeth looked at him somewhat sceptically; surely he didn’t mean… well, they had gone this far, and she had certainly enjoyed it until now, so she nodded, trusting that he would take care of her. 'This will hurt you a bit, my love. It cannot be helped, but I will do all I can to make the pain be of short duration.' Trembling slightly with anticipation, Darcy placed himself above her and slowly penetrated her. Elizabeth winced at the pain but let him continue. He pushed through the resistance, and when he was at last completely inside her, he stopped. The feeling of finally making her his, utterly and completely, was nearly too overwhelming for him, and he had to hold back with all his power to keep it from ending too soon. 'Are you well Elizabeth? Have I hurt you too much?'

'No, no, I’m fine,' she said. 'It only hurts a little, I promise.' He tenderly kissed her face and neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear until he again felt master of himself. With slow, deliberate strokes, he began to move again, making certain that at every moment he was in a position to give her equal pleasure.

To Elizabeth’s amazement, the pain soon gave way to the most amazing sensations, like the ones she had felt before, but much more intense. She felt a dizzying euphoria as he began to move faster, and she joined his rhythm in the hopes of arriving at that pinnacle that seemed just out of reach. Then she felt it… a slow tingle at first, and suddenly a burst of pure pleasure as she was taken over by the same mysterious force she had discovered before. Unable to hold back, she cried out so loudly she felt certain that half of London knew what she was doing. Her husband did not wait much longer to find his own release, gripping her shoulders tightly as the rush came.

They remained in a delicious tangle for several minutes without speaking, still breathing heavily and basking in the incredible moment they had just shared. Elizabeth could not believe the amazing pleasure she had found in her husband’s arms; this was much different from what she had been told to expect! _If it is always like this, I think I shall greatly enjoy fulfilling my wifely duties!_

'How are you feeling my love? I hope I was not too rough with you,' Darcy asked gently as he stroked and kissed her face.

Elizabeth smiled. 'Not at all! That was wonderful! I had no idea! I hope we can do this again!' she babbled, wanting to assure him that she thoroughly approved of this activity.

'We can do this whenever you wish Elizabeth. I certainly do not intend to spend many nights alone in my chamber!' he replied. His dear, lovely wife embraced him with a desire to feel his warm skin against hers again. She had intended only to hold him, but when she felt him begin to grow hard once more, she was filled with an unexpected urge to take him in again. She rolled over so that she was now on top of him and began exacting her revenge for his earlier teasing kisses. 'Elizabeth! Unless you wish to be ravished again, my dear, I warn you to stop that at once.' She did not stop, but instead intensified her efforts, intent on discovering what pleased him most. _I wonder what he would do if I…_ 'Elizabeth, do you not think it too soon after the first- oh heavenly God!' he cried out as she mounted him, sliding herself down until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not accustomed to being dominated, but he decided that in this case he would make an exception. In truth, he was intensely aroused by Elizabeth’s takeover, and realised that he could indeed get very used to this.

Elizabeth was not sure what exhilarated her more: having him inside her again or being in control of their pleasure. With an urgency that had not been necessary the first time, Elizabeth moved quickly and roughly, wishing to feel the explosion again and to bring him with her. In only a few minutes they achieved it, crying out to each other and any God that would listen.

'I don’t understand! How is it possible for the pleasure to increase every time?' Elizabeth asked incredulously once she had caught her breath.

Darcy, roused from his daze by this question, replied daringly, 'I don’t know if it is, darling… shall we test that theory once more?'

Outside the door, a servant was about to inform them that dinner was awaiting them in Mr. Darcy’s sitting room. When he lifted his hand to knock, he heard a strange noise coming from inside the room, and then another, and another… with a smile, he turned and walked back to the kitchen, knowing that the newlyweds would not be requiring supper on this particular evening.


End file.
